POTC 5
by CJS-DEPPendent
Summary: This script follows on a few months after my previous one 'POTC 4' and in it, Jack and Elizabeth have to travel to the mainland to find a tribe of native american indias, one of which will stop at nothing to get what she wants: Elizabeth Dead. Enjoy!


**Pirates Of The Caribbean 5**

**BLACK ROSE DECK **

Elizabeth is sitting on the steps up to the helm holding Lydia whilst James toddles around after Andrew each holding a small fake sword. Suddenly a loud bang is heard and Elizabeth stands up, picks up a spy glass and looks out to see.

**DUTCH SETTLEMENT**

A battle wages in the fort. Gibbs throws a sailor out the Window and then runs down to join the rest of the crew in running away.

As Gibbs, James, Pintel, Ragetti, Marty, Cotton and Bootstrap begin making their way down the steep road to the port holding heavy boxes of supplies, a gun shot is fired and they all turn back to see Captain Jack Sparrow jump off the top of the fort and, after a couple of somersaults land on his feet, placing his sword back in its sheath and pocketing a small peace of paper.

He joins the others and they all start running down to port.

**BLACK ROSE DECK**

Tia: "They commin'?"

Elizabeth: "I can't see...It's too foggy... But what if Jack doesn't find it? What will happen then?"

Tia: "He will..."

At that, Jack appears on deck followed by the rest of the crew.

Elizabeth hands Lydia to Tia and runs to Jack. She looks at him inquisitively.

Jack smiles and takes out the small parchment and hands it to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth: "You found it?"

Jack: "Wouldn't risk not finding it..."

Elizabeth: "So...everything will be fine..."

Jack: "Aye..."

He kisses her forehead and the two walk into the Cabin.

**BLACK ROSE CABIN**

Elizabeth and Jack sit opposite each other on two chairs. Elizabeth examines the drawing on the parchment.

Elizabeth: "Exactly as I remember it..."

Jack: "You sure you know where to find it?"

Elizabeth: "Yes...but we should get the pearl back first Jack..."

Jack: "No...We can't risk it's Lydia's life...we're going..."

Elizabeth smiles at him.

Elizabeth: "...Very well...then I guess we should set course to Stª Ana..."

Jack: "Later..."

He smiles at her and they start kissing...

**BLACK ROSE DECK**

James walks up to bootstrap and the two men look out to see. Behind the fog, the lights of the still fighting Dutch settlement disappear.

Bootstrap: "Do you think they'll manage?" 

James: "I know Jack, he'llre solve everything..." 

Bootstrap: "Did they know about the curse?" 

James: "I don't think so...I never heard anything..." 

Bootstrap: "So unless your son finds this, what is it? Necklace? And the _Indian_...your granddaughter isn't going to live past the age of one?" 

James: "He'll find it...He's Jack Sparrow..." 

Bootstrap: "That's not always a good thing..." 

James: "What's that supposed to mean?"

Bootstrap: "Nothing..."

He walks away leaving James staring at the sea. 

**INDIAN TRIBE**

An old woman is sitting in an Indian tent doing some magic with some herbs. She drops them into a clay pot filled with a swirling mixture. Black and red smoke swirls up from the mixture and she looks intrigued at is as it turns into the form of a ship.

**BLACK ROSE CABIN**

Elizabeth and Jack are lying in bed looking at each other. Lydia, James and Andrew are asleep in little beds opposite their bed.   
Suddenly, Lydia starts crying and Elizabeth gets up to look after her. The baby is sweating with little droplets streaming from its head; her eyes are blood-shot and her skin very pale. Jack walks up to Elizabeth and looks at the baby.

Elizabeth: "She won't calm..."

Jack: "I'll get Tia..."

He reaches the door and yells for Tia who shows up in a meter of seconds.  
She walks into the cabin and takes the Baby. She takes her to a chair in the corner and starts feeding her some herbs.  
Jack takes Elizabeth's hand and they walk outside looking worried.

**BLACK ROSE DECK**

Elizabeth leans against the railing and Jack caresses her face. She sighs deeply. 

Jack: "You going to tell me more about this curse?"

Elizabeth sighs and turns to face the water. Jack looks at the back of her head and leans over next to her. 

Elizabeth: "It started when I was three...My father was nothing but a lowly sailor. He worked under one of the King's favourite captains who was sent to the new world for gold. He left me and my mother in London to go in search of gold." 

Jack nods thinking Swann was a wise man.

Elizabeth: "Once there, he met with a tribe leader and his daughter: Chusi." 

Jack: "Chusi?!" 

Elizabeth: "It means 'of the wild'..." 

Jack nods.

Elizabeth: "anyway, she and my father had a romance for a year, when it came time for him to return, she begged him to stay. He refused and told her he had a wife; but failed to mention he had a daughter. Chusi was devastated and after he left the next morning, she vowed to kill his wife and his descendents. My mother died a year later with the same symptoms as Lydia is showing." 

Jack: "How come you're not dead?" 

Elizabeth: "she didn't know of my existence and only cursed my mother and any female child born, from that point onwards, who was a descendent of his." 

Jack: "I see...but what does she have against our daughter?" 

Elizabeth: "She should have been _her_ granddaughter..." 

Jack: "And what makes you think she'll lift the curse?" 

Elizabeth: "The necklace we're going to find. My father had given it to her; made of the only gold he ever found and embedded it with a small pink stone he found in a stream. After their argument, he took it from her. That made her furious. I am hoping that Tia's influence and the Necklace will be enough to make her reconsider..." 

Jack notices Tia who had left the cabin a short while ago and was listening to the conversation.

Jack: "Do _you_ think she'll lift the curse?" 

Tia: "I don't know...From what I here, she's a very powerful witch." 

Elizabeth: "More powerful then you?!" 

Tia: "I wouldn't go that far..." 

Jack: "Then you think she might." 

Tia: "I hope she does..." 

She walks bellow deck and a tear trickles down Elizabeth's cheek. Jack holds her close to him. 

Jack: "She will...I'll make sure of it..." 

Elizabeth whips her tears and goes into the cabin where a baby had just started crying. Jack follows. 

**BLACK ROSE CABIN**

Jack is holding James sitting on his lap and Elizabeth is pacing around with Lydia in her arms.

**BLACK ROSE DECK**

Jack and Elizabeth walk out of the cabin. Elizabeth is holding Lydia in her arms and Jack has a hand on her shoulder.

James: "Any change?"

Elizabeth: "She isn't getting any better."

Jack: "We'll be in Stª Ana in less then two days."

Elizabeth: "The problem is that Lydia only has nine months left…"

Bootstrap: "everything will be alright."

James: "You know the merchant at Stª Ana, Jack. He'll have no trouble fining you that necklace."

Jack looks uncomfortable.

Jack: "No he won't…"

Elizabeth: "But I'm sure Chusi will have _a lot_ of trouble lifting the curse…"

Jack: "One step at a time…"

He kisses Elizabeth's forehead and then Takes Lydia in his arms.

**INDIAN TRIBE**

The old Indian woman is still sitting in her hut with the swirling mixture. Suddenly the tent flap moves. The woman looks back alarmed and quickly throws some herbs on the floor; these cause a puff of smoke and when it finishes, a young beautiful woman with long black hair is sitting where the old woman had been. The Flap opens and a young man walks in. He has dark penetrating eyes and looks like an Indian, however, his skin is much lighter than the woman's and his hair is also lighter.

Hokee: "It's only me…"

Chusi: "Announce yourself…"

Hokee: "Father is calling you…"

Chusi: "He is not your father…"

Hokee sighs heavily and turns to leave.

Hokee: "He's calling."

Chusi: "Tell him I'm coming…"

Hokee shakes his head and leaves.

Chusi looks back at the swirling mixture from which smoke is rising. This time, the smoke takes the shape of a man holding a child. It's Jack Sparrow. Chusi looks curiously at it. The image zooms on Jack's face as he looks concerned down at the crying baby. Chusi puts a hand as if to touch his cheek, then in a swift movement, passes it quickly through the smoke destroying the image and walks out pulling a skin shawl over her shoulders.

**BLACK ROSE DECK**

Jack is watching from the helm as Andrew and James play on the deck and get on James Sr's nerves. Suddenly Marty calls from the crow's nest.

Marty: "Land ho…"

Jack takes a spyglass and looks in the direction of the nearing lights of Stª Ana.

Elizabeth hears Marty's call and comes out of the cabin.

Elizabeth: "Are we there?"

Jack: "Aye. James, ready a long boat. You and Bootstrap will come ashore with me…"

Elizabeth: "I want to go…"

Jack: "Best not…Someone has to stay with Lydia…"

Tia: "I can…"

Jack looks wearily at Elizabeth then sighs.

Jack: "Fine…"

He closes the spy glass and goes to the deck where James is already descending to the long boat.

**ROW BOAT**

Jack looks at the disappearing lights of the Rose. Elizabeth looks at him.

Elizabeth: "What, exactly, are we to do?"

Jack: "We're meeting with an old friend of James', Juan…he's the merchant here and he'll know it the necklace is still here."

Elizabeth: "_if_?!"

Jack: "It's been twenty years…"

Elizabeth: "And if it isn't here?"

Jack: "He'll know where it is…"

James, who is sitting next to Elizabeth puts a hand around her shoulders.

James: "Don't worry lass…Juan is the best…"

Jack mumbles something and looks out at the lights of Stª Ana.

**STª ANA PORT**

Jack, Elizabeth, James and Bootstrap get off the boat and look around searching for any soldiers. They see no one and so set off to find Juan.

**MERCHANT'S SHOP**

Juan is sitting on a stool counting some gold coins and suddenly looks up as the four newcomers enter.

Juan: "James?!"

He stands up and greets James. The two men laugh and shake hands as they pat each other's backs.

James: "Long time… You remember my son, Jack."

Neither looks at each other.

James: "Boys, you still on about that?!"

Juan: "Anyway, what brings you here?"

Elizabeth looks inquisitively at Jack.

Jack takes the piece of parchment out of his pocket and throws it on the table in front of Juan. Juan looks at it, recognises what it is then looks up at Elizabeth.

Juan: "I thought you'd never come for it…"

Elizabeth: "Me?"

Juan: "Of course…Your father would never dare see her again… but you…"

Elizabeth: "I have no desire to meeting her"

Juan: "No, but you want to save your child…"

Elizabeth: "How do you…?"

Juan: "Word travels fast love… She knows you're coming. A young Indian by the name of Cheveyo tells me the priest fears what she's up to."

Elizabeth: "Up to?"

Juan: "You'll understand soon enough…"

Juan stands up and goes into a small room.

James: "Jack, come on…"

Jack looks annoyed at him.

Juan comes out of the back room holding a small piece of a map.

Juan: "This will lead you to the necklace, mind you; it's no place for a lady…"

Jack: "_she_ is strong…"

Juan: "I don't doubt it…"

Voice (SO): "Juan…who're you talking to?"

Jack swiftly hides behind Elizabeth who looks inquisitively at him.

Suddenly a beautiful young woman comes down the stairs and looks around at the group.

Sarah: "Jack?"

Elizabeth turns around and looks at Jack.

Elizabeth: "Jack. Again?!"

Jack shrugs at her.

Sarah: "I thought I'd never see you again…"

Jack: "I hoped I'd never see you again…"

Sarah: "Oh, come on…"

Juan: "Yes, come on Jack…It's not like you didn't spring back…"

He looks at Elizabeth.

James approaches Elizabeth and whispers in her year.

James: "Jack's first girl…lost her to Juan when he was but eighteen. He didn't love her but took it pretty hard just the same."

Elizabeth: "How many more are there?"

James shrugs and his face shows her that she hasn't even begun seeing the tip of the iceberg.

Jack: "Well…we'll be off…"

Sarah: "No, you must stay for dinner…"

Jack: "No thanks…"

He turns at leaves. Juan goes after him followed by James, Elizabeth and Bootstrap. Sarah shakes her head and goes back upstairs.

**STªA ANA STREETS**

Jack, Juan, James, Elizabeth and Bootstrap head towards a heavily wooded area by the sea where the waves whoosh off the jagged rocks.

They come to a sandy road where the passage is cut off by a rope. Juan steps over it and picks up a torch from a tree on the right.

Elizabeth looks down the road but there is nothing in sight.

Elizabeth: "Where are we headed?"

Juan: "The caverns."

Elizabeth: "Caverns?!"

Juan: "It's where Vik lives."

Elizabeth: "Vik?!"

James: "Thief…"

Jack: "Smuggler…"

James: "Criminal…"

Juan: "He's not a _pirate_…"

Jack looks up at him angrily.

Jack: "What's that supposed to mean?"

Jack takes a step forwards to hit him but James and Bootstrap hold him back.

James: "Lets just go."

The group starts walking through the woods behind Juan who is holding the torch. Jack is still looking at Juan angrily and Elizabeth slows down as to catch up with her husband as he lags behind.

Elizabeth: "Jack, it was a long time ago…"

Jack: "But he still gets to me…You're not upset at me are you?"

Elizabeth: "After Inez and Andrew…This is perfectly normal…"

She smiles at him and he smiles back.

Elizabeth: "I just don't like thinking that you're still upset about another woman when you're with me…"

Jack: "It's not like that…It's the way he did it…He just…It hurt…"

Elizabeth: "I thought _Captain_ Jack Sparrow didn't hurt…"

Jack: "It hurts to know my daughter might die…"

Elizabeth smiles at him. He kisses her forehead.

Juan: "We're here…"

Jack and Elizabeth realise that they'd been walking for a long time and were now standing at the top of a cliff. Looking down a narrow, steep path, a light is seen coming out of a cavern filled with crates.

Juan: "Just down there…"

Elizabeth: "Down there?!"

Jack: "I thought Elisabeth Swann wasn't scared of anything…"

Elizabeth: "I'm scared of knowing some Indian wants me dead…"

Jack takes her hand and they start walking down the path.

**STª A NA CAVERNS**

The group stops outside the lit cavern which is stacked with crates and baskets of various sizes.

Vik: "One hundred and one, One hundred and two…"

Juan: "Vik?"

Vik looks up startled and tries to hide the gold coins he was counting. When he realises it was only Juan, he puts the coins back on the table and stands up to greet his friend.

Vik: "Juan, como estás?"

They hug.

Vik: "Quien son tus amigos?"

Juan: "Ah, Yes… James Sparrow you've probably met…"

Vik nods.

Juan: "And these are his Son, a friend and…"

Vik moves towards Elizabeth examining her hungrily. Jack moves closer to her protectively.

Vik: "And this fine…"

Jack interrupts him moving swiftly between him and Elizabeth.

Jack: "…my wife…"

Vik looks up at him.

Vik: "Beg Pardon…"

He turns to Juan.

Vik: "Que quieres?"

Juan Nods towards Jack who takes the small piece of parchment form his pocket and unfolds it holding it up so Vik can see.

Vik: "Ah, yes…"

He looks back to Juan.

Vik: "Did Cheveyo talk to you too?"

Juan: "Indeed…"

Vik turns to Elizabeth.

Vik: "So you must be the Child of Gov. Swann of Port Royal."

Elizabeth: "Rose Island to be exact, but yes…"

Vik: "Then I should believe she knows not of your existence."

Elizabeth: "No she does not…"

Vik: "And I should hope she doesn't find out…"

Jack rolls his eyes as Vik continues to gaze at Elizabeth who edges closer to Jack.

Jack: "Do you have the bloody necklace or not?"

Vik looks up at him annoyed and then turns back into the cavern and starts digging away at the boxes.

Juan turns to Jack, annoyed.

Juan: "He's only being friendly, he rarely has visitors…"

Jack: "Can't imagine why…"

Juan: "Must you be so annoying?"

Jack: "You should know already, I don't respond well to other men eying my girls…"

The two stand very close to each other, face to face about to pound each other.

Vik returns from the Cavern holding a box. He looks from Jack to Juan.

Vik: "um…Found it…"

He opens the box and reveals the necklace. Elizabeth takes it and smiles.

Vik: "Got it off some bloke…he filched it off some rich lady in town…"

Jack (sarcastically) : "That's just great…"

Elizabeth: "My father sold it when he got back to London…"

James: "Bet he didn't want your mother finding out…"

Elizabeth doesn't look up from the necklace.

Elizabeth: "No he didn't…"

Jack looks around at Vik and Juan who are looking at Elizabeth as she examines the necklace.

Jack: "Well, I guess we'll be off…"

Juan: "I'll stay behind a while…"

Jack: "Pity…"

Juan ignores Jack's comment and turns to James.

Juan: "Can you find your way back?"

James: "Yes we can…Thanks for your help…"

Juan: "Any time…"

They shake hands. Then James and Bootstrap turn to follow Jack and Elizabeth who are already half way up the cliff.

**BLACK ROSE DECK**

James and Bootstrap climb onto the deck after Jack and Elizabeth who are already sitting on some barrels talking to Tia.

Tia: "So you found it…"

Jack: "Yes…Now all we have to do is set sail for the main land…"

Tia: "That'll be the hard part…"

James: "Jack spent two hours without beating on Juan; he can handle a couple of Indians."

Jack smiles and goes inside to get Lydia who'd just started crying.

He comes back holding the tiny baby who won't stop screaming.

Elizabeth takes her and holds her close to her. Suddenly the baby's tiny hand clutches the chain that is around Elizabeth's neck and pulls out the necklace.

Elizabeth: "hey, give me that…"

She takes the necklace and hands it to Jack.

Jack: "What do I do with it?"

Elizabeth: "Anything but throw it a Juan's head…"

Jack stands up to go store the necklace in the cabin.

Jack: "Don't tempt me…"

Elizabeth smiles at him and he goes inside.

Elizabeth: "I've never seen Jack so jealous or so worried…"

Tia: "Jack Sparrow is layered…"

Ragetti: "Layered?"

Tia: "Like an onion…"

Ragetti: "oh…"

Tia: "That confident, strong, somewhat sexy exterior hides a lot of love…"

Elizabeth nods and smiles as Lydia stops crying.

Elizabeth: "It's refreshing though…"

**INDIAN TRIBE**

Chusi is again sitting in her tent looking at a puff of smoke where Elizabeth can be seen holding Lydia.

Hokee (OS): "Mother…Hiamovi is calling."

Chusi sighs and leaves just as, in the smoke, baby Lydia reveals the necklace.

**INDIAN TRIBE**

Hiamovi: "Chusi, Powwaw is worried about you… What are you doing all day locked in your tent? You're acting like you were twenty years ago when the white man left you…"

Chusi: "It is nothing, Chief. Really…"

Hiamovi: "then come join the festivities tonight…"

Chusi: "Festivities?"

Hiamovi: "Surely you of all people know what's going on…"

Chusi looks blankly at him.

Chusi: "I've been busy…"

Hiamovi: "Well, according to Wakanda tells us the spirits foresee the arrival of the Kele…"

Chusi: "Kele? The Sparrow?"

Hiamovi: "Yes, they also tell her that a big change is to come to our tribe…Someone evil is to die…"

Chusi: "Is that so…"

Hiamovi: "Are you telling me you know nothing of this? I have always trusted you as our higher witch…"

Chusi: "Well, I'll see what I can find out…"

Hiamovi: "Try to find out who the 'evil one' is, lets really impress the Kele by capturing them before his arrival."

Chusi: "If that is your desire, Chief."

She bows her head at him and leaves back into her tent.

Hokee bows as well and follows. He is closely followed by another young Indian.

**BLACK ROSE CABIN**

Jack and Elizabeth are lying in bed curled up together. James and Andrew are running around playing and Lydia is fast asleep in her cot.

Elizabeth: "How far out are we?"

Jack: "Two days."

They look at James and Andrew as they run around. Suddenly James falls over and starts Crying. Jack gets out of bed and picks him up.

Andrew: "Daddy…where are we going?"

Elizabeth looks at Jack as he thinks about what to answer the child.

Jack puts James in his bed and Andrew crawls into his. Jack sits down on a chair between the two beds.

Jack: "We're going to find an evil witch…"

James looks up at his father and begins in a baby-ish voice.

James: "Mommy…"

James looks scared. Elizabeth takes that cue to take over the story before Jack scares the one year old out of sleeping.

Elizabeth: "See along time ago there was a princess…and her daddy had to go to a different land to work…"

Jack looks at her not understanding where she's going with the story.

Elizabeth: "And he met a lady who fell in love with him…"

Andrew: "Like daddy went off to work and met you…"

Jack smiles at him and passes a hand through his hair.

Jack: "Something like that…"

Elizabeth: "But when the princess's daddy had to leave, the lady was furious and sent a spell after his wife and daughter…"

James whimpers.

Elizabeth: "But then, the princess found a beautiful knight in shining armour and he saved the day…"

Jack looks up at her.

Jack: "You must be mistaking me for William…"

Elizabeth: "Who said I was talking about you?"

She smiles at him and he stands up and kisses her lightly. Andrew looks up at Jack and Elizabeth confused.

Jack: "Daddy…where's mommy?"

Elizabeth: "She's in heaven…"

Jack (under his breath): "A little further down…"

Elizabeth looks reproachfully at him.

Andrew: "Are you my mommy now?"

Elizabeth: "I can be…If you want me to."

She tucks James in and when she goes to tuck Andrew in he hugs her.

Jack looks at her and smiles.

Then Elizabeth takes Lydia who'd just awoken and she and Jack walk outside.

**INDIAN TRIBE**

Chusi is in her tent talking to someone. He has his back tuned.

Chusi: "Will you help me?"

Man: "There's a price…"

Chusi: "There always is, don't worry, I'll pay."

Man: "Good…"

Chusi: "The Kele must not have his way…"

Hokee enters and looks from the man to his mother.

Hokee: "You can not interfere with the will of the gods…The Kele will murder you…"

Chusi: "Or he'll fall right into my hands…"

The other man turns. He's about the same age as Hokee but his skin is much darker then both Hokee's and Chusi's, his eyes are very dark and penetrating and he has very sharp features.

Matwau: " I shall come tomorrow for my payment…"

Chusi: "Come tonight…I fear the arrival of the Kele is imminent."

Matwau: "Very well. Tonight then."

Hokee: "Mother, stop this. You know what his name is, _he_ is the enemy the Kele is coming to destroy. I don't want my own mother to be part of his lot."

Chusi: "I fear you're white-man roots are blacking out your senses my son. There is no good and evil…Hiamovi is to die soon, and his daughter will soon find a husband to assume his place and look after her two illegitimate children. We can not have someone of that low a low bloodline taking power…"

Hokee: "You can not conspire against the Chief…"

Chusi: "Why do favour him so?"

Hokee: "Because he took us in when no one else wanted us. And…because, _I_ am the father of his grandchildren."

Chusi: "You?! How dare you…you know perfectly well what my thoughts are about Hiamovi and his daughter. His wife died and I hoped that would finish the bloodline, but no, he had Kateri. If you wish to be responsible for the continuation of such an impure blood line, then I shall have nothing further to do with you."

Hokee: "Maybe that is better. Maybe I shall go and find my father…the one you refuse to tell me about."

Chusi: "It is for your own good, he'll just abandon you again."

Hokee: "I'll bet he doesn't even know of my existence, its just typical of you to hold a grudge on someone for something they have no knowledge of an couldn't have helped."

Chusi: "You could have helped getting involved with Kateri."

Hokee: "You could have helped getting involved with a British sailor."

He turns his back on her and leaves.

Chusi looks back at her bowl. The smoke now shows Hokee approaching Kateri and the two children. Chusi looks furiously at the scene and reaches for some herbs and throws them into the mixture. In the image, Kateri falls to the floor. Outside the tent, many footsteps are heard and yelling. Chusi whips the image and goes outside to see how her plan worked.

**BLACK ROSE DECK**

Elizabeth and Jack are sitting on the steps leading up to the helm. Elizabeth is holding Lydia who is fast asleep.

Gibbs: "Capn' we're out of rum…There is a small port, Port Charles, just a few hours out of course. We could stop there."

Jack: "How much time would that cost us?"

Gibbs: "But a day, the port is very close to the main land."

Jack: "Very well…but make it fast."

Elizabeth: "You're changing course?!"

Jack: "We need the men to be happy so they'll help us find this Chusi, men are happy when they have rum…when they don't, they mutiny."

Elizabeth: "But we have no time to waste…"

Tia: "I feel this detour won't be a waste, rather a blessing…"

Elizabeth looks up at her questioningly.

Tia: "It's a feeling…"

She turns and goes bellow deck. Jack looks after her confused then at Elizabeth who is trying to make Lydia, who'd just awoken, go back to sleep.

**INDIAN TRIBE**

Hokee enters the tent furiously.

Hokee: "You killed Kateri."

Chusi: "You have no proof of that."

Hokee: "You hated her…I know you did it…"

Chusi: "Maybe now you'll come over to my side, help put a worthy man on the throne."

Hokee: "I could never help you after this."

Chusi: "What are you going to do then? Turn me in?"

Hokee: "No, I don't betray my own family. I am leaving to Port Charles."

Chusi: "You're going to live amongst white men?"

Hokee: "They at least are civilised. Then again, so are the majority of us."

Chusi: "You may go, but remember, it was _your_ decision."

She looks sharply as her son leaves the tent, takes his two children by the hand and gets in a canoe.

**BLACK ROSE DECK**

Jack, Elizabeth, Gibbs, Marty, Pintel and Ragetti get in the long boat. James Bootstrap, Tia and Cotton stay behind with James Jr, Andrew and Lydia.

Elizabeth: "We shouldn't be long."

Tia: "Don't worry…"

James: "If you need us, call us…"

Jack motions to his pistol and they nod at each other.

**CANOE**

Hokee ties the canoe to a pillar on the port and gets off with his son and daughter.

Kwaho: "Father, where are we?"

Hokee: "The land of the white-man"

Ayasha: "Grandmother tells me the white-man is wicked."

Hokee (under his breath): "She is wicked."

He takes the two children by the hand and walks into a pub where he's greeted by the barman.

**PORT CHARLES DOCK**

Jack ties the long boat to the dock and they all get out.

Jack: "Very well, Marty, you two, Gibbs…go get rum and supplies…We'll be in the pub waiting…don't take long."

The four men run off. Jack takes Elizabeth's hand and they walk into the bar.

**PORT CHARLES PUB**

Jack and Elizabeth walk in and see everyone greeting a young man with Indian features. They walk to the counter and Jack asks for some rum.

Hokee: "I left the tribe…"

Barman: "I thought I'd never see the day…"

Hokee: "My mother is insane…she'll stop at nothing to bring down the chief and stop the Kele…"

Barman: "the what?"

Hokee: "Means Sparrow…"

Jack looks at him and recognises something in him.

The barman looks at Jack.

Barman: "Jack…Long time…where have you been? And who's this lovely lady?"

Jack: "My wife, Elizabeth Swann."

Barman: "Wife? Jack Sparrow married?"

Hokee looks up at 'sparrow'.

Jack: "I can't believe it either…"

Barman: "What brings you this far out from Tortuga?"

Elizabeth: "We're going the main land."

Hokee looks interested.

Jack: "Have you by any chance heard of some Chusi?"

Hokee turns around and looks at him.

Hokee: "Why?"

Jack: "What's it to you?"

Hokee: "She's my mother."

Jack looks suspiciously at him.

Jack: "Then you cant' expect me to tell you why we're going…can you?"

Hokee: "He said your name was Sparrow?"

Jack: "Aye…Captain Jack Sparrow."

Hokee: "You must tell me what you wish from my mother."

Jack: "Why?"

Hokee turns to the barman.

Hokee: "He is the Kele."

Barman: "What the bloody hell is the Kele?"

Hokee: "An old tale tells us that the Kele…"

He looks at Jack.

Hokee: "Or Sparrow…is to arrive and purge our tribe of the evil ones."

Jack: "Mate, I just want to lift a curse your mother put on my daughter and get on with my life…I'm no saviour…"

Hokee: "Curse?"

Elizabeth: "Aye…She put a curse on the female descendents of my father after he left her twenty years ago."

Hokee looks at in shock.

Hokee: "Your father….an English sailor?"

Elizabeth looks confused.

Elizabeth: "Yes, how do you know?"

Hokee: "It's just…my…"

At that moment Gibbs, Pintel, Ragetti and Marty burst through the door holding boxes full of rum and supplies.

Gibbs: "Jack, we should make haste…"

He motions behind him and Jack sees a bunch of soldiers running towards them.

Jack: "As I see…Well, it was nice talking to you…um…"

Hokee: "Hokee…"

Jack: "Right…See you around…I'll give your mother your regards."

Hokee: "Don't bother."

Jack frowns at him then stands up and he and Elizabeth join the others and run to the port.

**BLACK ROSE DECK**

Elizabeth turns to Jack who has just climbed on to the deck.

Elizabeth: "I think he was about to tell me that his father was also a sailor…Jack, what if he's my father's love child?"

Jack: "Governor Swann?!"

Elizabeth: "He did have an affair with her…"

Jack: "I guess…he could be…but you can't worry about that now…we have to find this Chusi and save Lydia."

Elizabeth: "But if he is…then those were my niece and nephew…and the Kele thing…what if it's true Jack? What if there's more to this then just getting her to reverse some curse?"

Jack: "We'll have to wait and see…but we will reverse it…I swear to you… I'll do anything in my power to save Lydia."

He holds her to him and she closes her eyes.

Elizabeth: "I'm going to go sleep. Wake me when we get there."

She heads to the cabin.

**some time later**

Dawn. Gibbs approaches Jack.

Gibbs: "We're nearing land. What do you want us to do?"

Jack: "Lower the anchor. We'll make for land in the morning."

Gibbs: "Aye…Lower the anchor!"

All the men go and lower the anchor. Jack looks down in the cargo hole to see James looking at Tia as she walks up the stairs. Tia emerges on the deck and Jack looks curiously at her.

Tia: "Jack?"

Jack: "What? Nothing…"

Tia looks at him questioningly then makes her way to the cabin to give Lydia some potion.

**CANOE**

Hokee pulls the canoe up next to the rose and helps Ayasha and Kwaho up the ladder. He then ties the canoe to the ship and follows.

**BLACK ROSE DECK**

Jack looks down from the helm as two Indian children appear on his deck.

Jack: "What the…?"

Suddenly Hokee climbs onto the deck and Jack looks confused at him.

Jack starts walking down the stairs to meet him.

Jack: "You…."

Hokee: "Hokee…"

Jack: "Yea, that…what are you doing on my ship?"

Hokee: "Your wife, Kele. She's my sister."

Jack: "She figured that…"

Hokee: "That is not possible…I hear my mother cursed all of his female descendents."

Jack: "She was already alive."

Hokee: "Then she mustn't go ashore. My mother will kill her if she does."

Jack: "Your mother, who is she exactly?"

Hokee: "She is the tribe's sorceress. She foresees arrivals such as yours, Kele."

Jack: "I am not the _Kele_."

Hokee: "But you are…and so I must warn you. The evil you will rid our town of isn't just my mother. It is a whole secret group headed by her and Matwau. He's my mother's lover."

Jack: "He mustn't be a problem then. He must be old."

Hokee: "Oh, no. See, my mother, being a sorceress, is what we call a shape shifter. She looks just as she did twenty years ago."

Jack looks interested.

Jack: "She's immortal?"

Hokee: "Well, she can't die, she must be killed. Until now, there was no one to oppose her."

Jack: "What are the odds she'll lift the curse?"

Hokee: "Slim. Very slim. But I may be able to help you."

Jack: "Well, that's great…"

Hokee: "_If_… Kele, you protect my children from Chusi."

Jack: "I'm not the Kele!"

Hokee: "Please, you must."

Jack roles his eyes.

Jack: "Fine. I shall…"

He looks at the two children as they look around amazed at the grandiose ship.

Jack: "What are their names?"

Hokee: "Ayasha and Kwaho. Their both five."

Jack: "I have a son around that age."

Hokee: "You have two children?"

Jack: "Three. But one isn't your sisters."

Hokee: "What is her name?"

Jack: "Elizabeth."

Hokee: "Elizabeth…when can I talk to her?"

At that moment Elizabeth walks out of the cabin holding Lydia, James and Andrew walking behind her.

**INDIAN TRIBE**

Chusi, Matwau and a group of about ten other Indians are gathered in the woods.

Nukpana: "But when?"

Chusi: "As soon as the Kele arrives and we destroy him…"

Helushka: "Can we even kill a divinity?"

Chusi: "I assure you he is every bit as human as any of you…"

Kimi: "So you are sure we will defeat him?"

Chusi: "I have no information of him being accompanied by more than a woman and a child…"

Matwau: "Fear not, we will defeat him, and then, we shall take back what is rightfully ours from the white-man lover Hiamovi and name a new chief."

They all cheer.

**BLACK ROSE DECK**

Elizabeth: "You are my brother aren't you?"

Hokee: "I am…"

Elizabeth: "So, your mother…killed mine…"

Hokee: "I fear so…"

Elizabeth: "Well, I guess you are the proper person to ask, will she lift the curse?"

Hokee: "I don't know, but I shall help in any way I can…"

Elizabeth: "How, no offence, but she doesn't seem like the most co-operative person in the world."

Hokee: "She isn't, but I have leverage you don't…"

Jack looks up and smiles at the word leverage.

Elizabeth: "What will you do?"

Hokee: "She wishes to turn on the chief. I am the father of his grand children, the successors now that my girl is dead. I can pretend to help her."

Elizabeth: "She'd never fall for that….would she?"

Jack: "It's the best plan we have."

Elizabeth sighs heavily.

Elizabeth: "Alright…"

**TRIBE**

Hokee ties his canoe to a pillar by the sea and walks into the village.

Hiamovi: "Hokee, we thought you gone for good."

Hokee: "I was, now I'm back."

Hiamovi: "I am sorry about your wife."

Hokee: "I am sorry about your daughter."

Hiamovi: "where are Ayasha and Kwaho? "

Hokee: "safe."

He keeps walking into the forest.

Hiamovi: "safe? From what?!"

He doesn't get an answer as Hokee is already disappearing into the woods.

As Hokee starts moving closer to the gathering, chanting is heard.

He looks from behind a tree and looks at everyone.

Suddenly Chusi stops chanting and looks at him.

Chusi: "I knew you'd come back."

Hokee: "I'll help you…"

Chusi: "Who says I want your help?"

Hokee: "I have the chief's grandchildren, whom he happens to love."

Chusi: "Just like that, no conditions."

Hokee: "No, there are conditions, but I'll talk to you about them later."

Matwau: "Why don't you join us."

Hokee: "No thank you, I have to get back…"

He looks at Chusi.

Chusi: "To what?"

Hokee: "…the conditions…"

He turns and leaves. She looks curiously after him

**BLACK ROSE DECK**

Hokee appears back on the Deck where Jack is holding Lydia and Elizabeth is sitting on the steps to the helm.

Hokee: "I'm in."

Jack: "Did you tell her the conditions?"

Hokee: "Not yet…I'm waiting for the opportune moment."

Jack looks at him inquisitively and smiles.

Jack: "Aye…"

Hokee: "Once, she agrees, and she has no choice but to agree, you two will be free to leave. I have only one request."

Jack: "I'm already babysitting your kids."

He looks at Ayasha and Kwaho who are running around with Andrew followed closely by James.

Hokee: "yes, and I _am_ grateful. However, you are, weather you want it or not, the Kele. And so, I hope you will rid my village of evil."

Jack looks confused.

Jack: "Kill those who want to overthrow your village…that means kill your mother."

Hokee: "Our traditions and customs teach us that our loyalty should be first and foremost to the community we live in. Even if that means going against blood ties."

Jack looks still confused but nods.

Elizabeth: "I could never have my…sorry, our…father killed."

Hokee: "Even if he, personally, killed the Kele…Jack?"

Elizabeth thinks it through.

Elizabeth: "I don't know."

Hokee: "Well I do."

Jack looks up figuring that's the end of the conversation.

Hokee: "What's he like, our father?"

Elizabeth: "He's, a great man, caring, willing to do anything for me…_us_, I suppose."

Hokee: "Did he know, about me?"

Elizabeth: "I don't think so. At least, he never mentioned anything."

Hokee: "What's his name?"

Elizabeth: "Weatherbe Swann."

Hokee: "And he's still a sailor?"

Elizabeth: "No, he's the governor of Rose Island."

Hokee: "That new pirate port?"

Jack: "Yes…do you have something against pirates, boy?"

Hokee: "No, I actually used to play pirates as a child."

Elizabeth smiles.

Elizabeth: "I used to think it would be exciting to meet a pirate."

Jack: "And isn't it?"

Elizabeth: "Well, depends on the pirate…"

Jack smirks and kisses her lightly. At that Lydia starts crying and Jack takes her into the cabin from which Tia is looking.

**Night**

Jack comes out of the cabin followed by Elizabeth. He's holding James and Andrew follows with his sword. Elizabeth come behind him holding Lydia as Ayasha jumps up to try and take a look at the baby. Kwaho follows quietly, examining everything around him very carefully.

Hokee approaches and looks at them.

Hokee: "I'm sorry Kele…"

Jack looks at him then back at James and smiles at him.

Elizabeth: "It's okay, the _Kele _actually likes children."

Jack looks up at her and frowns. She looks sternly back at him and he walks over to James Sr. with James Jr. Andrew, and Kwaho follows.

James: "You seem to have your hands full."

Jack: "It's the price to pay for saving Lydia. I'll do it."

Hokee: "Does he hate me?"

Elizabeth: "No, he just likes playing tough. Believe me he loves kids."

Hokee: "Well, I must go back to the village. Time to get things going."

Elizabeth: "Good luck."

Hokee goes down the steps at the side of the ship and into his canoe; he starts rowing over to land.

**INDIAN TRIBE CHUSI'S TENT**

Hokee approaches Chusi's tent.

Hokee: "Mother…"

He hears movement in the tent and Matwau comes out of it.

Matwau: "Hokee."

He nods. Hokee looks annoyed

Hokee: "Matwau."

Matwau walks away and Hokee enters the tent.

Chusi: "Very well, what are the conditions?"

Hokee looks at her determined.

Hokee: "I suppose you remember one Weatherbe Swann."

Chusi looks shocked at him and grows pale.

Chusi: "You found him?!"

Hokee: "No."

Chusi: "Then how do you…"

Hokee: "First off, let me tell you I have personally met the Kele."

Chusi: "That is not possible. I've been tracking his progress; he is on a ship…"

Hokee: "Aye, a ship that is floating just of shore. I assume you've also noticed that he is accompanied by a woman and children."

Chusi: "Aye, that makes him mortal."

Hokee: "Having feelings makes a person mortal?"

Chusi: "One who has none is already dead, those who do…it's what keeps them alive."

Hokee fails to follow her chain of thought.

Hokee: "Well…yea…any ways, the woman, is none other then…"

Chusi looks at him.

Hokee: "The only child of Governor Weatherbe Swann."

Chusi looks absolutely stunned.

Chusi: "That is not possible."

Hokee: "Aye, you cursed all his female descendents. But she was already alive when you did so, you killed her mother…"

Chusi: "She was carrying a child, their first child."

Hokee: "No, their second, Elizabeth was born three years earlier."

Chusi: "He would have told me. He loved me."

Hokee: "He left you. He didn't tell you about Elizabeth because he feared you."

Chusi: "This is all lies. I won't believe it."

Hokee reaches for some herbs.

Hokee: "Look for yourself."

He throws the herbs into the clay bowl and the smoke takes the image of a much younger Governor Swann greeting a woman and a young girl in the docks of London.

Chusi looks at it, hate bubbling inside her. She screams and destroys the image with her hands.

Hokee: "Her child is now suffering from the illness you caused. If you want my help in defeating Hiamovi, remove the curse. Let the child live."

Chusi: "If not?"

Hokee: "The Kele shall kill you and everyone who is on your side."

Chusi falls silent and turns her back on her son.

Hokee nods.

Hokee: "I shall come back tomorrow. Think it through"

He leaves and walks to his canoe.

Back in the tent, Chusi removes a skin that is over a chest and from inside it, removes a handful of herbs.

She smells them and then throws them into the bowl looking furiously at the smoke that takes the shape of Elizabeth as she talks to jack. Suddenly, out of the blue, Elizabeth just falls over.

Chusi looks at it and smiles. She proceeds to grab some skins, put them over her shoulders and walk out of the tent.

**BLACK ROSE DECK**

Jack holds Elizabeth who is pale and sweating uncontrollably.

Jack: "Tia!"

Tia rushes over and starts tipping potions into Elizabeth's mouth.

Tia: "I saw this coming"

Jack: "Oh, 'you saw this coming'?! Thank you for warning us."

Tia: "I was on my way up to tell you when she collapsed."

Jack: "Oh…Sorry."

Tia: "T's quite alright."

Hokee appears on the Deck. He looks at the scene in front of him confused.

James: "How'd it go?"

Hokee: "I left her to consider it over night…"

Jack: "I think she's given us her answer."

He looks down at the unconscious Elizabeth.

**BLACK ROSE CABIN**

Jack is looking down at a semi-conscious Elizabeth.

Hokee: "I can't believe it."

James: "I'm sorry Lad, but your mother is a raging wench."

Hokee: "You don't have to apologise, I know."

Jack: "Will she be alright?"

Tia: "I don't know, this kind of magic is very powerful, I can't undo it, I can only slow it down."

Jack turns to Hokee.

Jack: "What does she want? What can I do for her to give me my wife and daughter back?"

Hokee shakes his head.

Hokee: "I don't know…"

A noise is heard outside.

Voice (OS): "Where are they?"

Jack rushes to the door and looks out.

**BLACK ROSE DECK**

Chusi is looking around the ship and spots jack looking out of the cabin door. Matwau is with her as well as Kimi, Nukpana and Helushka.

Chusi: "You, I guess, would be the Kele."

Kimi, Nukpana and Helushka sink to the floor and bow.

Jack looks at them.

Chusi: "Get up you idiots. Where is she?"

Jack: "You're not getting anywhere near her."

Chusi: "Alright, where is my son?"

Hokee: "I'm here."

Chusi: "You betrayed me…your loyalty should be to your pure blood, not to these white-skins."

Hokee: "My blood is only pure from my father's side."

Chusi: "How dare you?! You help the daughter of the man who abandoned you and me and then you look at me with contempt."

Hokee: "How could I respect you? You kill without thinking about it, you're soulless."

Chusi: "I am, there was a man once who took it from me."

Hokee: "That doesn't give you the right to kill innocent people."

At that a very frail Elizabeth appears next to Jack who helps hold her up.

Elizabeth: "What do you want from me?"

Chusi: "Nothing."

Jack: "There must be something we can do."

Chusi: "Can it be? The Kele is _begging_."

Jack: "wouldn't you, if someone wanted to kill your son, or…Weatherbe."

At the name Chusi's face softens slightly.

Chusi: "Actually, there _is_ something I want."

Jack's face looks brighter.

Chusi: "I want you to bring Weatherbe to me."

Jack: "You want us to sail all the way to Rose Island and bring back the governor?"

Chusi: "Yes, it's either that, or loosing your wife and daughter, Kele."

Jack looks at Elizabeth who nods at him. He sighs heavily.

Jack: "Alright."

Chusi nods as to say good bye and disappears into thin air. Where she was, a small fire appears. All the others bow to the Kele and run known to the Canoe s.

Gibbs runs up with a bucket of water and puts out the fire.

Gibbs: "Always said it was bad luck to have a woman aboard."

Jack: "Set sail for…"

Hokee: "No. Elizabeth in to state to travel. We have a war ship, it's not as large as this, but it will take you there fast. Two men will accompany me to this island and bring back my father."

Jack: "Are you sure?"

Hokee nods.

Jack: "Very well, Bootstrap, James go with him. But hurry."

**INDIAN SHIP DECK**

Bootstrap and James look around as Hokee talks to two other Indians aboard the small ship.

James: "You think it's safe? It looks like a toy boat!"

Bootstrap: "You'd better believe it's safe if you want your granddaughter to live."

James: "Well, that's true…but look at this."

He knocks on the railing of the ship and it makes a hollow sound.

James: "It's hollow."

Hokee comes down the steps from the helm but James doesn't see him.

Hokee: "It makes it lighter, so it travels faster."

James: "Oh, right…"

Hokee: "Well, Kestejo, or 'slave' in your language, tells me we'll be there in no more then three days."

Bootstrap: "That's good."

**BLACK ROSE CABIN**

Elizabeth is sitting up in bed and Jack is sitting on the side of the it looking at her.

Elizabeth: "Jack, what could she possibly want from my father?"

Jack smirks

Jack: "One guess…"

Elizabeth looks disapprovingly at him.

Jack: "Well…I don't know…I mean…I don't know."

Elizabeth: "I don't want any harm to come to anyone."

Jack: "Honestly, Lizzie. If I have to choose between your father's life and Lydia and yours, I pick you and Lydia. And I know he probably does too."

Elizabeth: "I know, but I…"

Jack: "No, you are not going to play the hero. If someone has to die for you to live, then so be it."

Elizabeth goes to argue.

Jack: "No, I won't loose you."

Tia looks up from the corner where she'd been brewing some potion.

Tia: "What he means is he loves you. But he's a pirate and has to act all tough even when he is in pain inside at the thought of loosing you."

Jack looks at her frowning.

Jack: "That. "

He points at her

Jack: "Was creepy."

Tia: "T'is true though."

Elizabeth: "I know it is. But Jack, It's my father. I know you and James are more friends then father and son, but won't be able to live with myself if my father dies for me."

Jack: "Hopefully he won't have to. In a few days Hokee will return with your father and we'll sort this out."

She leans in to him and kisses him.

Tia: "Love time later, I have to care for your wife now, otherwise all this talk will be for nothing."

Jack smiles at Elizabeth and kisses her forehead. He stands up, grabs Lydia who had been sleeping and walks out to the sunshine.

**INDIAN SHIP**

Hokee is looking over the side of the ship.

Kestejo: "Hokee, Land."

Hokee looks out to where he was pointing.

Hokee: "James!"

James approaches.

James: "We're here? You said it'd be three days."

Hokee: "The ship is as light as you get. Everyone goes on and on about some ship…the Black Pearl I think it's called, being the fastest ship in the Caribbean, but they never saw this one. Besides, I ordered Kestejo to double speed; this is a matter of urgency."

James: "Right…and the Black Pearl, _is_ the fastest ship in the Caribbean."

Hokee looks after him as he moves to tell Bootstrap they'd arrived.

**BLACK ROSE DECK**

A small Indian boy climbs aboard and walks over to Kwaho (Hokee's son) ignoring the crew's curious looks. They start speaking in their native tongue.

Kwaho nods.

Kwaho: "Kele, the Wahkan boy tells be my father has arrived at the Rose."

Jack looks confused.

Jack: "The _who _tells you Hokee has arrived at the Rose Island after only a day?"

Kwaho: "Wahkan. He is the sorceress's child."

Jack: "Chusi's child?"

Kwaho: "No. Wakanda."

Jack: "Too many names. Anyway, so, your father has arrived?"

Kwaho: "Yes."

Jack: "Very well…keep me posted."

He nods and walks in to the cabin to tell Elizabeth the news. Kwaho simply turns his back on Wahkan and walks to his sister who is sitting watching Andrew and James sword fight.

**ROSE ISALND GOVERNOR'S HOUSE**

James, Bootstrap and Hokee knock on the big oak door. Hokee looks very nervous. The door opens and a young maid opens it.

Swann (OS): "Who is it, dear?"

Maid: "Governor Sparrow…"

James smirks in a Jack-ish way.

James: "'ellow Sarah."

The maid blushes. Swann appears at the door.

Swann: "_Governor_ Sparrow, eh. Come in."

The walk in and shake Swann's hand. Swann notices Hokee.

Swann: "And who is this young lad, he looks somewhat familiar."

Hokee stares at Swann unable to speak.

James: "That'll come later…we have to talk."

Swann looks concerned.

Swann: "Is not my daughter with you?"

James shakes his head and looks at bootstrap.

Swann: "What's happened?"

Bootstrap: "You might want to sit down."

Swann: "What happened?!"

Hokee: "My mo...hem…my mother."

Swann: "Who is your mother?"

Hokee looks very pale and nervous.

Hokee: "My mother she…she put a curse on your daughter and granddaughter."

Swann: "Curse? Lydia and Elizabeth? What is this nonsense?"

Hokee: "It is no nonsense, sir. She…she's…"

Swann walks towards Hokee and examines his face stopping him from finishing his sentence.

Swann: "I know who your mother…don't I?"

James: "You do…"

Bootstrap: "It's Chusi."

Swann looks at Hokee.

Swann: "It's been twenty years since I heard that name. Why would she be cursing my daughter? And…and _granddaughter_ for god's sake."

Hokee: "She…well…your granddaughter was cursed at birth, being a female descendent of the man who broke Chusi's heart."

Swann looks curiously at him.

Swann: "It was her. She killed Lydia…my wife"

James: "I'm afraid so."

Swann: "Well, I see, and I wish I could help, but I don't understand what I can do. She is ruthless."

Hokee: "She asked for you. She told the Kele…Jack. To bring my fath…"

He looks at Swann as his face looses all colour and turns to shocked.

Hokee: "…my father to her."

Swann: "Your father?!"

Hokee: "I'm twenty years old, sir. I am the child Chusi had after you left."

Swann: "I…I…can't…I…"

Hokee: "My name, Hokee, it means abandoned."

Swann: "I didn't abandon you...I…I didn't know…"

James: "Hard to believe isn't it?"

Swann: "I…yes…I…well I have to…but…yes"

Hokee: "I met your daughter, my sister, Elizabeth. She and Jack, were headed for my tribe to find Chusi and have her lift the curse from Lydia…"

James: "Only to have her curse Elizabeth."

Bootstrap: "If you do not come…I fear they are lost."

Swann: "then we mustn't waste time…let's go…"

He opens the door and walks out. Hokee, James and Bootstrap look between themselves and follow.

**BLACK ROSE CABIN**

Tia walks into the cabin where Jack is whipping Elizabeth's forehead with a wet cloth.

Tia: "they're on their way."

Jack: "How long?"

Tia: "They took a little more then a day to get there, I'd say, little more then a day."

Andrew walks into the cabin after Tia, closely followed by Ayasha, James and Kwaho.

Kwaho: "Chusi will not surrender until she gets what she wants."

Jack: "For a five year old you sure seem to know what you're talking about."

Tia: "He is a sacred child, wise like and eagle, that's what his name means you know, eagle."

Jack: "He's a kid."

Tia: "He knows what he says."

Jack ignores her and turns to Kwaho.

Jack: "What she wants is coming."

Kwaho: "She will not be satisfied."

Andrew walks up to Elizabeth, looks at her then at Jack.

Andrew: "Father, is this mother going to die?"

Jack: "_this _mother?"

Tia: "He means, Elizabeth, his other mother…"

Jack looks at her confused.

Tia: "Inez was his real mother."

Jack: Oh, yes, right…I hope not son…"

James: "Where grandpa?"

Elizabeth who had just awoken looks at Jack.

Jack: "He's on his way back."

Elizabeth: "With my father?"

Jack: "Yes."

Andrew continues to look at Elizabeth. He then looks at Tia.

Jack: "What is it son?"

Andrew: "If this mother dies, will she be my new mother?"

Jack looks at Tia who looks at him.

Jack: "No!"

Tia: "Heavens, no!"

Elizabeth: "I'm not going anywhere."

She sits up.

Jack: "Rest."

Elizabeth: "I feel better. I have to be up for my daughter's five month birth day, don't I?"

Jack: "That's right, five months today."

Tia: "That makes seven to go…"

Jack: "To go? Oh…way to spoil the mood…"

Tia: "Sorry…"

She pours a potion into a glass on Elizabeth's bed side and walks out. Elizabeth stands up with difficulty and picks a sleeping Lydia up.

Elizabeth: "Five months a go…"

Jack: "An eventful day…"

Elizabeth: "It was…"

Kwaho who was sitting in a corner suddenly looks up.

Kwaho: "The spirits send warning Kele."

Jack roles his eyes and looks at the child.

Jack: "Oh, what now?"

Kwaho: "Chusi will kill the newcomer. She will tame the Kele and kill his descendents."

Jack: "Tame?! She will tame the Kele…?"

Elizabeth: "Translate it. It makes sense, she will cage the Sparrow."

Jack: "How does that make sense?"

Elizabeth: "I don't know, but it doesn't' sound good."

Jack: "He's just a child, what can he know?"

Kwaho: "I am no child Kele."

Jack: "You are five ears old…"

Kwaho: "My body is, but my soul and spirit are old and wise."

Jack looks helplessly at Elizabeth.

Kwaho: "She won't stop, my pearl."

Jack spins around to face Kwaho and Elizabeth looks stunned at him.

Jack: "What did you call my wife?"

Elizabeth: "My pearl. That's what…that's what my mother used to call me."

Kwaho: "The spirits have spoken, beware of the sorceress she shall tame the Kele."

He looks simple and walks out of the cabin. Leaving Jack and Elizabeth looking confused at each other.

Jack: "You don't actually buy this do you?"

Elizabeth: "Well, how could he know…about what my mother called me that is."

Jack: "I don't know, but why would the spirit of your mother be residing in a five year old boy?"

Elizabeth: "I don't know. But, maybe we should consider this to be true. What if she does kill the newcomer, that is to say my father and goes after you?"

Jack: "Why would she come after me?"

Elizabeth smiles at him and he smirks.

Elizabeth: "Oh, I don't know."

She kisses him quickly and he pulls her towards him ad they start kissing passionately whilst James and Andrew jump around on the bed and Ayasha examines some of Jack's extra rings on the dresser.

**INDAIN SHIP**

Hokee is talking to Kestejo at the helm. Swann comes out of the cabin and walks up to him.

Swann: "I had no idea."

Hokee: "I didn't expect you to."

Swann: "Believe me, if I'd known, I'd…"

Hokee: "You'd have what? Left Elizabeth and your wife?"

Swann: "No, but I wouldn't have left you with her. She's heartless; I wouldn't want that for my son."

Hokee: "I'm not like her."

Swann: "No, from what I can tell, you're a lot like Elizabeth. Brave, determined."

Hokee: "She seems like a great person."

Swann: "How bad is it?"

Hokee: "I assume you remember what it was like with your wife?"

Swann: "Oh, god. What can I do?"

James walks up to him.

James: "I guess, you have to talk to her."

Hokee: "We'll arrive in a couple of hours, and then you, I and the Kele will go ashore. We'll sort this whole thing out."

Swann nods.

Swann: "Well, I shall be in the cabin. If you need anything…"

He nods to say goodbye and turns to the cabin. On his way he knocks on the railing to find that it is hollow.

He looks at James who'd just started going down the stairs behind him.

Swann: "Are you sure this ship is safe?"

James: "It's hollow to be light so it's fast. Fastest ship in the Caribbean according to your son."

Swann: "But the Black Pearl is the fastest ship in the Caribbean."

James: "Aye."

The continue walking down, Swann turns to go to the cabin and James walks over to Bootstrap who is looking over the side of the ship.

**BLACK ROSE DECK**

Jack and Elizabeth are at the front of the ship holding each other. Elizabeth coughs.

Jack: "I don't want to loose you."

Elizabeth: "I don't want to cough leave you."

Jack takes his Jacket off and puts it on her. He holds her closer.

Jack: "I promise you I'll lift this curse and save you and Lydia."

Elizabeth: "I know you will. You're pretty good with curses."

She smiles at him and Kisses him. They break apart he smirks and they kiss again.

At the helm, Gibbs looks down at them and Tia approaches him.

Tia: "he's changed a lot form the sea-loving captain we knew."

Gibbs: "Doesn't seem like it's him."

Tia: "He fell in love."

Gibbs: "That's the worse thing that can happen to a man."

Tia: "You're in love?!"

Gibbs: "Have been…"

Tia: "Oh please. You? 'It is frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard'?!"

Gibbs: "I learnt that the hard way…"

Tia: "Well, I don't believe it."

Gibbs: "Just like I don't believe you didn't learn your lesson about sea men from Jones and _Jack_…I mean, James?"

Tia: "I don't know what you mean."

Gibbs: "Please, you know you're not the only two living bellow deck. Ask any of the crew, your relationship with James is no secret."

Tia looks at him trying to figure out if he's just leading her into admitting something or if he really knows something.

Tia: "I still don't know what you mean."

She turns her back and walks to the back of the ship. Gibbs stares back at where Jack and Elizabeth are still kissing.

Elizabeth starts coughing again.

Jack: "Let's go back inside."

Elizabeth: "I want to stay here. The fresh air is good. I don't want to…I don't want to die locked inside"

Jack: "You're not going to die. Don't say that."

Elizabeth: "Jack, be realistic. If what the boy said is true, if she's going after you. I'd rather die than have you be with her, or any other woman."

Jack: "Then you'll never have to die, because I'll never be with another woman."

She starts coughing again. She suddenly looks up at Jack and faints. Jack tries to hold her but she falls over the side of the ship. Jack looks panicked; he looks over the side of the ship and jumps over. At the helm, Gibbs sees what's happening and rings the bell. Cotton, Marty, Gibbs, Pintel and Ragetti run to the deck and get into a long boat to go and help.

In the water, Jack dives and grabs Elizabeth's arm as she sinks. He comes back up and holds her.

Gibbs: "Give 'er here, Capn'"

Jack hands Elizabeth's hand to Gibbs and he pulls her aboard the long boat. Jack hoists himself up into the boat.

Gibbs: "She's not breathing capn'"

Jack: "Move."

He blows into her mouth and she coughs out some water. She opens her eyes slightly but faints again.

Jack: "Take us back."

Gibbs nods and Ragetti and Pintel start rowing back to the ship where Tia is holding a crying Lydia in one arm and some potions in another.

The men hold Elizabeth and take her up to the ship after Jack.

Tia: "She's got the fever again, Jack."

She looks awquard at the baby. Jack takes her and she stops crying. He and Tia walk into the Cabin where the men had just put Elizabeth.

**INDIAN SHIP**

Kestejo is at the helm looking through a spyglass. Swann is on deck chatting with Hokee, bootstrap is looking out to sea and James is sharpening his sword.

Kestejo: "Land ho."

Everyone look out to see land approaching and the rose coming up on the right side.

James: "Tell him to stop next to the Rose."

Hokee yells at Kestejo in their native language.

Within a few seconds, the ship stops next to the Rose. From where Jack is looking. Pintel and Ragetti lower the gang way and James, Bootstrap, Swann and Hokee board the ship. Kestejo turns the wheel and makes for land.

**BLACK ROSE DECK**

Swann: "Good to see you again."

They shake hands.

Swann: "How is she?"

Jack: "She's been unconscious for a long time."

Inside the Cabin, Lydia starts crying. Jack walks inside and Swann follows.

**BLACK ROSE CABIN**

Jack picks up Lydia as Swann looks down at his daughter.

Swann: "I never thought this could happen. I never thought she'd…I barely even remember her."

Jack: "But you do…"

Swann: "I do…we must go see her. I must correct this."

Jack: "Now?"

Swann: "Yes."

He takes one last look at his daughter and walks out of the cabin. Jack reaches for his drawer and takes out the necklace. He looks at Elizabeth then follows.

**INDIAN TRIBE**

Jack, Swann and Hokee get out of the long boat they'd come in and walk into the village. All the Indians stare, scarred and curious at the white men.

Hiamovi: "Hokee, what is this?"

Hokee: "My mother requested to see the white man again."

Hiamovi: "_The_ white man?"

He looks at Jack and Swann.

Hiamovi: "Well I recognise _him_."

He looks at Swann.

Hiamovi: "But who is the other pale-skin you bring?"

Hokee: "This _Captain_ Jack Sparrow."

A few of the natives breathe sharply.

Hokee: "The Kele."

Hiamovi: "The Kele? Are you sure?"

Hokee: "He must be. And if I'm right, in a short while you'll know why."

Hiamovi and everyone else look curiously as Hokee leads Jack and Swann to Chusi's tent.

When they arrive, Hokee calls for her. There is movement inside the tent and Chusi comes out followed by Matwau.

Chusi looks interestedly and curiously at Jack and then spots Swann.

Chusi: "Age has done its work on you, but I recognise your eyes anywhere. They stared at me for twenty years from the child you abandoned."

Swann: "I didn't abandon him. You never told me about him."

Chusi: "Would it have changed your decision?"

Swann: "No, I would have gone back to the woman you killed either way."

Chusi: "Then you can hardly be surprised that I didn't' tell you."

Swann looks at her impatiently.

Swann: "What is it you want from me? What must I do for you to spare my daughter and granddaughter?"

Chusi: "Love me."

Swann looks incredulously at her.

Swann: "Love. _You_?! The woman who is threatening to take everything I hold dear. You want me to lobe you?"

Chusi: "You did once."

Swann: "Briefly."

Chusi: "so you can again. That love is still within you."

Swann: "I have loved no one since Lydia and I shall not love anyone else."

Chusi: "Yes, you will."

She walks up to Swann, grabs his face and kisses him. He fights her off.

Swann: "No, I won't. Ask anything else of me. But that I cannot do."

Chusi looks furiously at him. He turns his back and leaves. Chusi looks at Jack.

Chusi: "You have something for me."

Jack looks nervous

Jack: "Who me?

Chusi: "Yes, you they call Kele."

Jack roles his eyes.

Jack: "I don't"

Chusi approaches him staring him in the eyes and puts her hand into his pocket. She takes out the necklace.

Chusi: "You thought this'd be enough to get your wife back? It'll take more then a memory. I want the last twenty years back. And I'll get them. I sold my soul to preserve myself. I shall do whatever it takes to have Weatherbe be mine again. Its all a matter of Xintam."

Hokee looks shocked at the last word. She puts on the necklace on and goes back in the tent. Matwau looks angrily at Hokee then at Swann and follows her.

Jack looks at Hokee.

Jack: "Xintam?"

They start walking back to the long boat.

Hokee: "Its one of the darkest magic we know."

Jack: "What is she going to do?"

Hokee: "She is going to free the love he has for his dead wife."

Jack: "Alright, but how?"

They get into the long boat and Swann starts rowing.

Hokee: "Her bones."

Jack: "Her _bones_?"

Hokee: "Aye. She gets his bodes back and recalls the spirit to act as her messenger and fulfil her desire."

Jack: "so…basically…"

Hokee: "Basically…she will get the bones of Lydia Swann, release her spirit and use it to destroy the love that binds it to my father. The funerals white-men have imprison the spirit in the body. She will simply release it making it owe her a favour."

Jack: "But, as far as I know, the bones are in London."

Hokee: "That isn't a problem. You've seen how fast our ships travel."

Jack: "And, would this, Xintam be a bad thing, I mean, he'd be able to love someone else?"

Hokee: "You don't understand it. True love involves a bond in the souls. If she separates them, my father will no longer exist as him; he will be a different person."

Jack: "So…we can't let this happen?"

Hokee: "It wouldn't be a good idea…no."

Jack: "How long would it take her to get there?"

Hokee: "On our ships, two months there and two months back. On yours, three each way."

Jack: "Not necessarily."

The long boat stops next to the Rose.

The three men climb aboard.

Tia: "So, what does she want?"

Swann: "Something I can't give her."

He walks into the cabin.

Tia: "Jack, what did she say?"

Jack: "You can summon the Fury can't you? I've seen you do it before."

Tia: "Aye, it could be here within hours? Why?"

Jack: "and how long would it take it to take us to world's end?"

Tia: "Jack? What did she say?"

Jack: "Something that Elizabeth won't forgive me for letting happen."

**BLACK ROSE CABIN**

Jack is sitting on the bed next to Elizabeth who is sitting up holding Lydia. Ti ais sitting on a chair in the corner.

Elizabeth: "…She wants to what?"

Jack: "She wants to retrieve the bones of your mother and release your father's love from them."

Elizabeth: "but…she can't…I mean…what will that actually do?"

Jack: "It'll change your father completely, according to your brother."

Elizabeth: "So it's bad…"

Tia: "It's bad."

Jack and Elizabeth look at her.

Tia: "I've herd of this Xintam, it's very dark magic."

Elizabeth: "Could you stop it?"

Tia: "Not unless I was there at the exact instant where this Chusi performs it. So we'd still have to go to world's end and get the pearl."

Elizabeth: "I mean…I know the pearl is fast, but could you actually…you know… get there on time?"

Jack looks hurt at her.

Jack: "Lizzie…It's the pearl…and I'm…"

Elizabeth: "Captain Jack Sparrow…yes I know, but you're still only human."

Jack looks at Tia.

Jack: "Does she doubt me?"

He looks at Elizabeth.

Jack: "Do you doubt me?"

Elizabeth: "Well…no, I believe you'll do all you can. But I fear that not only will I lose my father, but I'll lose you, and that I could not live with."

Jack looks at Tia.

Tia: "She loves you…she doesn't want you to die."

Jack: "Oh I know that…I just want her to _persuade_ me not to go."

He smirks at her. Then leans in and starts kissing her. Tia looks at them, and then looks outside where James has just appeared at the door.

Tia: "That'd be my cue to leave."

She stands up and walks to James. He smirks in a Jack-ish way.

Tia: "Please, I've seen that trick before."

She motions with her head to Jack and Elizabeth. James smirks more and leads her bellow deck.

**BLACK ROSE DECK**

It's night, the wind is blowing strongly and The fury is anchored next to the Rose. On deck, Elizabeth and Jack are holding each other.

Elizabeth: "Be careful."

Jack smirks

Jack: "I never am…"

He kisses her passionately, and then looks at James, Andrew, Kwaho and Ayasha.

Jack: "You boy…be good…don't make any more prophesies please…"

Kwaho: "They are not prophesies, they are the truth."

Jack: "Of course they are."

He kisses Lydia whom he was holding in his arms and then hands her to Elizabeth. He kisses her quickly on the forehead and then crosses the gangway onto the fury where Tia, James, Ragetti, Pintel, Marty and Gibbs are waiting.

Hokee: "My men will stay on the ship night and day to ensure the safety of your wife and children, Kele. Good luck."

Jack: "Bootstrap. Look after her."

Bootstrap: "I'll warn you if anything happens."

Tia: "Always keep it close to you."

Bootstrap shows her a folded piece of parchment and then puts it in his pocket.

She nods and the fury starts to move.

Jack looks at Elizabeth as the Fury starts to move away. It starts gaining speed and soon Elizabeth is but a dot in the distance.

**CALYPSO'S FURY DECK**

Jack and Tia look from the back of the ship at the disappearing Rose.

Tia: "We'll be there in a day."

Jack: "Very well…The pearl will take us to London in no more then a week. So in two weeks I'll be back with Elizabeth."

Tia: "She'll be fine. Don't worry."

Jack: "How can I not?"

He turns and walks into his Cabin. Tia looks at him as he leaves and then turns to James who had just approached her. James gives her a quick kiss.

James: "'my son looking?"

Tia: "James, the crew knows."

James: "Oh, please…what's the problem…"

Tia: "It's just not as fun…"

James smirks.

James: "Fun…eh?"

He kisses her. She smiles at him and they carry on kissing.

**BLACK ROSE CABIN**

Elizabeth is sitting up in bed holding Lydia. Gov. Swann comes in and sits on the bed next to his daughter. He smiles at Lydia.

Swann: "She's big. She's beautiful."

Elizabeth: "Father, if…if Jack can't stop Chusi…you understand what will happen…"

Swann: "Honestly, I'd rather she did what she wants then you and Lydia suffer. Don't you understand? She is merciless. If Jack succeeds in stopping her, she'll find some other way to make you miserable. And it might just be worse."

Elizabeth: "What exactly is the story between you two?"

Swann: "Well, I was young; I'd just left on what I thought would be a great adventure. She was beautiful. I'm only human, I couldn't resist."

Elizabeth: "You should have. Didn't you love mother?"

Swann: "Of course I did. That's why I never told her anything. I didn't want to hurt her."

Elizabeth: "She died because of you."

Swann: "What would you have done?"

Elizabeth: "I'd have stayed with Chusi if it meant Jack could live."

Swann: "I loved your mother, I loved you…I couldn't just let you go."

Elizabeth: "By not letting us go, you doomed us."

She coughs and lies back on the bed.

Swann: "Maybe I'm just not as strong as that."

He looks at Elizabeth as she puts Lydia in the cot next to the bed and closes her eyes. He looks sad and leaves.

**CALYPSO'S FURY DECK**

Marty: "Land ho."

Jack looks out at the large mass of land that is nearing.

Jack: "Tia…Tia?"

He looks around looking for her. Gibbs approaches him and motions with his head to the steps that lead bellow deck. Tia is coming up.

Jack: "Where were you?"

James emerges behind Tia.

James: "Nowhere son…Nowhere."

Tia: "What do you want?"

Jack: "We're here."

Within minutes, the Fury is anchored close to shore and Jack, Gibbs, Marty, James, Tia, Pintel and Ragetti are walking up a large dune of sand.

Jack: "It'll take us some hours to get there."

Tia: "Aye…"

They continue walking.

**Some time later**

The group stops at the cliff before the sea of wrecks.

Jack: "I see the pearl."

He smiles at his beloved ship and starts running down to it. However, as he and the group approach it, they notice some movement aboard it.

Jack: "what the?"

He carefully climbs up the net on the side of the ship and looks in.

**BLACK PEARL DECK**

Will Turner, Cuttler Beckett, Inez Valdez, a Human Davy Jones and Hector Barbosa are talking amongst themselves, some sitting others standing, Will pacing around.

Will: "What exactly, are we all here for?"

Barbosa: "The spirit didn't tell us."

Beckett: "Well, this is without doubt the Black Pearl, and considering the group present, I'd say it has something to do with our favourite person…"

Jones: "Jack Sparrow."

Inez: "You think he'll come?"

Will roles his eyes.

Will: "Haven't you learnt your lesson yet? He doesn't want you."

Inez: "You want me to accept that he's with that wench when he could be with me? Are you serious, you're telling me that you're alright with Elizabeth being with him."

Will: "Honestly, I just want her happiness."

Jones: "Aye, love is too complicated an emotion, now that we're dead, we might as well reduce out suffering by leaving it to mortals."

**SEA OF WRECKS**

Jack climbs back down the net and faces the group. Pintel goes to speak but Jack holds up a hand for him to be quiet.

Jack: "We have company."

They all look up at the ship.

Gibbs: "Is that…"

Tia: "Barbosa…"

Jack: "and Jones, and Inez, and Beckett and…"

He makes a face.

Jack: "…Will."

Gibbs: "What are they doing here?"

Jack: "Three guesses…"

They all look blankly at him. He looks at them like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

Tia: "Chusi sent them."

Pintel: "What do we do?"

Jack: "Well…we need the pearl. So, we fight."

They all pull out their swords and start climbing up the side of the ship. Tia stays behind with a sword stuck next to her on the sand.

**BLACK PEARL DECK**

Barbosa: "Any idea when he's getting here?"

Will: "Sh…listen."

They all look to the side of the ship. Suddenly, Jack, Ragetti, Pintel, James, Gibbs and Marty jump onto the deck with their swords unsheathed. At the sight of Jack, all the villains look furious, even abandons his policy of doing what's good for Elizabeth and unsheathes his sword.

Inez: "thought you were okay with this…"

Will: "Easier said then done…"

He charges at Jack and every one else follows taking on a different crew member.

Jack: "Nice seeing you again."

Will lunges at him.

Jack: "Sorry boy, but I really don't have…"

He jumps over Will's sword.

Jack: "…time for this."

He dodges a lunge from Will and hits Jones making him fall over the side of the ship.

Jack: "Elizabeth is in danger."

Will stops for a moment.

Jack: "Thank you. Could you please get these people of my ship so I can go and save our dearly beloved?"

Will: "I don't believe you. You probably put her in harms way and now need to save her."

Jack: "Even if that were the case…I'd still need to save her, and you'd still want me to."

On the sand, Jones notices Tia.

Jones: "Tia…"

She picks up the sword and holds it clumsily out in front of her.

Tia: "Stay away."

Jones: "I loved you…you loved _me_. You wouldn't kill me."

Tia: "Because I can't…you're already dead."

He moves closer to her, thinking she'll lower the sword but walks into it as she holds it with two hands. She looks as it goes in then lets go and looks at Jones, shocked that she could do that.

On the ship Jack and Will are with their swords crossed but not actually fighting. Everyone else sees this and stops fighting to see what they're talking about.

Jack: "She's going to die if I don't get to London."

Will: "Why is she going to die?"

Jack: "It's a long story. She's cursed…"

Will looks at Jack thinking it's his fault.

Jack: "…since birth."

Will: "What curse would that be? Being married to you?"

Jack: "Very clever…very funny…but whilst you're cracking jokes, Elizabeth and my Daughter are dying."

Tia: "T'is true William."

She climbs aboard.

Tia: "The spirit who summoned you. It's her; she's the one who wants Elizabeth dead."

Will considers what he's about to do.

Will: "Alright…you can go…"

Jack presses his hands together as to say thank you. Will uncrosses his word from Jack's and starts to get off the ship.

Inez: "You idiot. Just like that, you'll let the man who ruined your life go?"

Will: "If I don't it'll ruin Elizabeth's life. Learn your lesson once and for all. Weather we like it or not, they love each other."

Inez: "I will not accept that."

She moves towards Jack but he simply walks away onto the helm and starts shouting orders.

Barbosa: "Miss Valdez, t's pointless."

Inez looks at Jack as he casually ignores her. She looks beaten and turns to leave but looks back.

Inez: "How's Andrew…"

Jack looks surprised that she actually sounds concerned.

Jack: "He's good."

She nods and gets off the ship too. Barbosa looks around the pearl.

Barbosa: "You know I'll get it back. I always do…"

Jack: "If I can help it, the next time you see the pearl, I'll be on it."

Barbosa looks angrily at him but leaves the ship as well. Jack looks at Beckett.

Jack: "Oi, midget, off my ship."

Beckett: "I beg your pardon…"

Jack: "Get. Off. My. ship."

Gibbs and Pintel grab him under the arms and throw him off the ship where the plank should have been.

**SEA OF WRECKS**

On the sand Jones removes the sword from his middle. And the villains watch as Jack gives orders and the pearl starts sailing away.

Jones: "You think death's made us soft?"

Will: "I think love made us soft."

Inez: "Soft? The only one soft around here is William."

Beckett: "she is right, you could have killed him…we could have sailed back to the land of the living."

Will: "To what point? Elizabeth would be dead…so there would be no one for me to go back to."

Inez looks triumphant at the thought of Elizabeth dead.

Will: "Jack would be dead, so there'd be no one for _you_ to go to ether. As much as it pains me to say it, without Jack, the last real pirate would be dead, so the East India trading company would have nothing left to do in the Caribbean but trade. Without Jack, there'd be no competition for the pearl so what would be the point?"

They all look thoughtful.

Jones: "And without Calypso, there's no point in me living either."

Barbosa: "It's pathetic you know…when we were alive, our lives rolled around Sparrow, now we're dead, and they still do."

Beckett: "Did you call me pathetic?"

He unsheathes his sword and starts fighting Barbosa, this starts a major fight between all of them.

**BLACK ROSE CABIN**

Elizabeth is sitting up in her bed and Swann is sitting on a chair near her, James sitting on his lap. Swann looks at Andrew who is playing with Kwaho and Ayasha, running in and out of the cabin.

Swann: "Are you alright with it?"

Elizabeth: "What?"

Swann: "Jack's love child…"

Elizabeth: "Yes, it was hard to accept, but I love him like he were my own."

Swann: "Do you think…"

Elizabeth: "Do I think mother would have accepted Hokee? I don't know…I don't remember much of her, but from what you've told me, she would."

Swann: "I just can't wrap my head around this thing, I mean, I thought I'd never have to see or think of her again, and now here I am, yards away from her in risk of loosing my soul and having my daughter and granddaughter dead."

Elizabeth: "Jack will sort everything out. You know he will."

Swann: "You know how far my trust for Jack Sparrow goes."

Elizabeth: "Father, think about it, if Jack hadn't agreed to go to Isla Muerte, if he hadn't taken me aboard the pearl when I escaped from Port Royal, if he hadn't taken a shot for me I'd have died long ago."

Swann: "I know, but I must point out that if he hadn't waltzed into your life, and ruined things between you ad Will, you would never have been in peril in the first place."

Elizabeth: "He never purposefully put me in harm's way."

Swann: "I'm not going to get into another augment about Sparrow. I'll admit Jack has been good to you; he is not a bad man. But he is not what I had in mind for you, and for me, no man is good enough for you. You made your choice, you know I don't approve but I respect that you love him."

Elizabeth: "that's good enough for me."

He smiles and puts James on the floor; he takes his little hand and leads him outside. Elizabeth looks out the window at the Indian Camp and sighs.

**BLACK PEARL DECK**

The pearl anchored off shore. On land, already very close to London, the group move slowly through the town.

Jack: "We're here early right?"

Hokee: "Yes, there's now ay she could already be here."

They get closer to the cemetery.

**LONDON CEMETARY**

The guard notices smoke coming from the far end of the cemetery and stats running to see what's going on. As he approaches the grave of Lydia Swann, he sees it's been dug up and the bones are lying on a wooden table with fire around it. Around said fair, a group of what look terribly like savages are chanting. The one in the middle, a beautiful young woman notices the guard and nods to one of the farthest men, who, without any hesitation picks up a knife, walks up to the shocked guard and slits his throat.

Slowly, Jack leads the way to the grave where they were to await the arrival of Chusi. However, as he approaches, he finds that the villain is already there and that the ceremony has begun. He turns angrily to Hokee.

Jack: "How long did you say it'd take them?"

Hokee: "It…it's not possible…they can't…I helped build all of our ships. No one could have gotten here this fast."

At that, Matwau appears behind him and grabs him around the neck.

He whispers, evilly in his ear in their native language, and then starts moving towards the circle, meanwhile, other Indians grab Jack and the crew and join Matwau.

Chusi looks up and stops chanting. From the bones and amidst the smoke, a bright blue light emerges and a blue, eerie mist forms. Everyone looks at it in amazement. Then, with a swish of a hand, Chusi conjures the form of Governor Swann, and it appears from the smoke. As the spirit moves towards it, all the Indians throw spears at the form. The spirit swirls around where Swann had been and suddenly bursts into a blinding jet of red light. Everyone covers their eyes and when they look back, there is nothing left but the burning bones.

**BLACK ROSE DECK**

Swann is looking down from the helm as James, Andrew, Ayasha and Kwaho run around and Elizabeth is sitting by the cabin door holding Lydia.

Swann: "He is a lot like Jack."

Elizabeth smiles as Andrew dodges Kwaho and grabs Ayasha as his 'catch' hostage. James tries to follow his brother, but falls flat on his face. Elizabeth puts Lydia down on a small cot next to the chair and goes to help the crying infant.

As she bends over to get James, he stops crying and looks at Swann, puzzled. Elizabeth looks up to see Swann standing, rigid, his body shaking uncontrollably, his eyes blank. She straightens, and as she does so, Swann falls in a heap on the floor. Elizabeth rushes up to him.

Elizabeth: "Father…"

She turns his head towards her. His eyes are black and his face expressionless.

Swann: "Lydia…Lydia…"

Elizabeth: "No, it's me, Elizabeth."

Kwaho suddenly appears next to Elizabeth.

Kwaho: "It has happened."

Elizabeth looks at him, a tear trickling down her face.

Elizabeth: "What has?"

Kwaho: "Xintam…He is soulless."

Elizabeth looks down at her father, and starts sobbing uncontrollably. Bootstrap approaches her and helps her up, then leads her to the cabin.

**INDIAN SHIP**

The Pearl's crew are chained to the mast, heavily guarded by Indians. Hokee is being held by Matwau as he talks to his mother.

Hokee: "…the plans were mine, mine and Etchemin's; you had no right to steal them. This ship doesn't belong to you."

Chusi: "This ship is mine. I built it."

Hokee: "With my plans."

Chusi: "Plans you made with your unfaithful friend and white men. You're nothing but a traitor."

Hokee: "You are the traitor…you will never kill Hiamovi."

Chusi: "And who will stop me? The Kele?"

She looks mockingly at Jack. She approaches him and he looks nervous.

Chusi: "He doesn't look like much."

Matwau: "Neither do you…"

He wraps his arm around her waist.

Matwau: "Do not underestimate him."

Chusi smiles and gets very close to Jack he looks around trying to find some kind of diversion. But it's too late, Chusi kisses him right on the lips. Jack freezes, staring at Chusi's face. She pulls away and goes back into Matwau's arms.

Everyone looks at Jack as he stares blankly at her.

Jack: "Pardon me madam, but I'm not a big fan of being kissed while chained to masts."

Gibbs and Marty nod understandingly. Chusi looks away from Jack and turns to Tia.

Hokee moves towards Jack.

Jack: "What was that for?"

Hokee: "The Kele…you…I supposed to be a great lover. In history, every time an incarnation of the Kele appears…well…he's a supposedly a very good lover. She was testing you."

Jack looks intrigued.

Jack: "And am I the Kele?"

Hokee shrugs and turns his attention to Chusi who is looking at Tia.

Chusi: "You, you're the one they call the greatest witch of the Caribbean. You couldn't stop this? How dare anyone say you are the incarnation of the great Calypso?"

Tia looks at her angrily, but simply.

Chusi: "...No answer?...sad…"

She moves away into her cabin. Before she enters, she looks back.

Chusi: "Take us back to the village. Let the crew go. But the Kele and the witch, leave them to me."

She looks at Matwau and nods towards Jack. Matwau nods at her and unlocks Jack's cuffs. He holds his hands still behind his back and ties them with rope. He then proceeds to push Jack past Chusi into the cabin.

Kimi: "What do we do with your son?"

Chusi looks disgusted at him.

Chusi: "Take him to the Village too."

Kimi nods at her and Nukpana grabs Hokee and Chains him to the mast. Chusi pulls her shawl over her shoulders and walks into the cabin from which Matwau had just left after tying Jack to a pillar. Chusi enters and closes the door.

**BLACK ROSE DECK**

Gibbs, Marty, James Ragetti and Pintel climb aboard. Elizabeth comes out of the cabin where her father is lying.

Her face is wet with tears.

Elizabeth: "You didn't stop it!..."

She looks around confused.

Elizabeth: "Where's Jack?"

Everyone looks to the floor. James walks up to her.

Elizabeth: "Where is he?"

James: "He's…Chusi…well…"

Elizabeth: "Is he _dead_?!"

James: "No…He's a prisoner…"

Elizabeth looks relieved.

Elizabeth: "So, Tia and Hokee can help us get him back."

She looks around for her brother and Tia.

Elizabeth: "Where are _they_?"

James: "Also…taken."

Elizabeth: "So there's no way?…"

James: "without Jack, there's no way we can beat their fighters. They know the land too well and we don't know it at all."

Elizabeth starts crying and Falls onto James' shoulder.

Bootstrap approaches her.

Bootstrap: "He'll get out of this, you know he will. Jack negotiates his way out of _everything_."

**INDIAN TRIBE**

Jack is on his knees tied in the center of a tent to a pillar. There is muttering outside and Chusi comes inside. When she moves the flap of the tent, Jack sees Tia Dalma being dragged into another tent and Hokee being kicked in the stomach by Matwau as Helushka holds his hands behind his back.

Chusi: "Well…I seem to have caged the _great _Kele. How the gods must be upset…or did I?"

Jack: "So I'm not the Kele?"

Chusi: "No, you are not…"

Jack: "Great…I'll just be leaving then."

Chusi: "You may not be the Kele…but you either know who he is, or you will become him…"

Jack: "so…I'm not going?"

Chusi smiles evilly.

Chusi: "No…you are not leaving."

She bends down so that she is face to face with him. She kisses him again.

Chusi: "…closer…"

Jack: "I've become the Kele?"

Chusi: "Either that, or he's closer here then before…"

She kisses him again. Jack fights her off.

Jack: "I'm married."

Chusi laughs at him.

Chusi: "You are a pirate. Do you think in my 167 years of life, I haven't had my share of pirates?"

Jack: "167?!"

She reaches for some herbs and throws them on the floor, when the smoke vanishes, the old woman from the beginning is sitting in her place. Jack recoils in surprise. She repast the action and the beautiful young woman reappears.

Jack: "…er… right…"

Chusi: "I am a shape shifter."

Jack: "I heard…and you can't die…"

Chusi: "No…I must be killed. But I don't' see who'd do it. You the _supposed_ Kele are nothing more then a caged sparrow. My son is soon to be no more, and the witch is also not as frightful as one might have thought."

Jack: "There are more…"

Chusi: "You're crew?! Ha! I'm sure the one with the, rather, _without_ the eye and his fat friend are excellent swordsmen, but they can't match the forces I have."

Jack: "So what do you want from me?"

Chusi: "You."

Jack looks confused.

Chusi: "You may not be the great lover the Kele is rumoured to be…but you're not bad. Matwau is getting old."

Jack notices the Irony of a 167 year old woman leaving a man for his age and laughs.

Jack: "I thought you wanted the governor."

Chusi: "Oh, and I shall have him. But you as well."

Jack: "Madam…I am a one woman man…and you're not the woman."

Chusi again smiles at him evilly. Then she pulls off her shawl revealing a very short, skin dress. Jack forces himself to look away.

Chusi: "The governor's daughter will be dead soon. So, really there is nothing left for you in that life."

Jack tries to think up a plan. She leans in again and Kisses him.

Jack: "I'll bargain."

Chusi looks interested.

Jack: "I'll stay here with you…for as long as you wish…"

Chusi looks triumphant.

Jack: "…so long as…you save my daughter and Elizabeth…"

Chusi seems to consider this.

Jack: "…and…you let me go to her, one last time."

Chusi: "What? So you can run away?"

Jack: "You can send your guards to the ship if you want."

Chusi: "You are most definitely _not_ the Kele. No Kele has ever fallen in love."

Jack continues to look at her waiting for an answer.

Jack: "Those are my terms…Can you accept them, or can you not?"

Chusi looks at him and realizes he is not something she wants to let go.

Jack: "well…"

Chusi: "Alright. One night."

She leaves the tent and calls Matwau. Jack sees Hokee being dragged away unconscious.

**INDIAN CANOE**

Kimi, Helushka and Nukpana row Jack over to the Black Rose.

**BLACK ROSE DECK**

Jack stands on the deck as Nukpana unties his hands. Jack tries his luck once more.

Jack: "You really don't have to stay…"

Helushka moves towards him with a dagger.

Jack: "Very well…stay..."

He moves towards the Cabin. He opens the door and goes in. the Indians make to follow.

Jack: "…outside."

He closes the door on them.

**BLACK ROSE CABIN**

Elizabeth looks up from her bed. Jack notices Gov. Swann walking around aimlessly muttering to himself. Elizabeth jumps to her feet and runs to hug Jack. Jack can't smile. He just stares at the wall as she hugs him.

Elizabeth: "They said you had been made prisoner."

Governor Swann walks past them without saying anything to Jack and just walks out of the cabin.

Elizabeth: "He's not the same…she, she did it, didn't she?"

Jack: "Yes she did…"

Elizabeth looks like she wants to talk about it.

Jack: "I must leave at sun rise."

Elizabeth: "What? Why?"

Jack: "She allowed me only one night. I must go back. If I return, the curse will be lifted."

Elizabeth: "And how long will you stay there?!"

Jack looks down.

Jack: "I don't know…"

Elizabeth goes to talk but he takes her in his arms and kisses her passionate.

Jack: "Don't talk…"

They keep kissing all the way to the bed, then onto the bed.

**BLACK ROSE DECK**

James walks towards the door of the cabin.

Nukpana: "The Kele wants no visitors."

James: "What?"

He looks at them like they are ridiculous children ad walks past them, into the cabin.

**BLACK ROSE CABIN**

Elizabeth is lying half asleep on the bed in Jack's arms. He strokes her hair.

Suddenly, James comes in and jack notices it's almost sunrise.

James: "You're back! I knew you'd make it."

Jack motions for him to be quiet; He pulls his arm out from under Elizabeth and grabs his Shirt. He walks over to James and they walk out of the Cabin.

**BLACK ROSE DECK**

Nukpana looks at the first light coming from the sky and then at Jack, showing him that his time is almost up.

Jack ignores him and he and James move to the Helm.

Jack: "I'm not coming back…"

James: "What?"

Jack: "I'm…don't tell Elizabeth…anything of this…It will hurt her too much. I'm…Chusi wants _me_."

James: "Chusi wants _you_? What do you mean?"

Jack: "I mean she _wants_ me."

James: "Did you tell her you're married…"

Jack: "I honestly don't think she cares. I agreed to remain with her so long as she lifts the curse. When I go back, she Elizabeth and Lydia will be free."

James: "But…"

Jack: "I'll give up my freedom for them…gladly. I need you to promise me you'll take them away, even if Elizabeth refuses. I want you to sail them back to the Rose Island. If they stay, I'm afraid the influence I've had on Elizabeth will make her do something rash."

James: "I…alright."

Jack looks at the sky, takes a bottle of rum and drinks a gulp. He picks up a small sword.

Jack: "Where are they?"

James: "In the cabin…"

Jack runs down the steps, past the Indians and back into the cabin, James follows.

**BLACK ROSE CABIN**

Jack looks over the cot of Lydia and she grabs his finger. Jack looks around at the two boys.

James: "Jack, are you sure this is what you want?"

Jack: "Yes it is…"

James: "She's no Elizabeth…"

Jack: "No…"

James: "Though, she is farley good looking. Actually, very good looking. But are you sure?"

Jack: "I am…"

He takes one last look at his kids then at Elizabeth and walks out of the cabin.

Once ha and James have left, Elizabeth roles over and looks hurt. She had been awake for the last part of the conversation.

**BLACK ROSE DECK**

Nukpana ties Swann's hands behind his back as Helushka ties Jack's.

Nukpana: "You sure this is Weatherbe?"

Kimi: "He's the one who came to the camp…"

Helushka: "If it isn't, she'll have no trouble disposing of him…"

They all laugh as they force Jack and Swann back into the canoe and row away.

As the canoe moves away, James and the Crew look at Jack as he disappears, never to return.

**INDIAN TRIBE**

Jack gets out of the canoe and is pushed towards a particularly large tent. At the same time, Nukpana leads Swann to Chusi's tent.

**INDIAN TENT (Chusi's)**

Swann is shoved into the tent where Chusi is sitting with her swirling clay vase. She looks up at the sudden intrusion

Chusi: "Ah, Weatherbe…"

Swann doesn't seem to notice her.

Swann: "Lydia…"

Chusi looks surprised and angry.

Chusi: "Lyd…what?!"

Kimi: "Maybe it didn't work."

Chusi looks furiously at her.

Chusi: "'didn't work'? Foolish girl"

She slaps her across the face.

Chusi: "_never_ underestimate me! It has to have worked!"

Chusi looks somewhat desperate. She grabs Swann's face and Kisses him but he continues to gaze around the tent and doesn't kiss her back.

Chusi: "Where did I go wrong?"

Her face straightens and she seems to be over her failure. She looks at Swann like he's nothing more then an inconvenience.

Chusi: "Well, he's no good to me like this…"

She nods at Nukpana, he grins at her, pulls a dagger from his side and casually slits Swann's throat. Swann falls to the ground in a puddle of his own blood. Chusi looks away without a trace of regret on her face.

Chusi: "Get me '_the Kele'_"

Nukpana drags Swann's body out of the tent and Kimi goes to get Jack.

**INDIAN PRISON TENT**

Jack and Hokee are ties on their knees, their backs to each other.

Jack: "She won't let me go."

Hokee: "You must find a way. For Elizabeth's sake. Chusi has had thousands of lovers, not one has survived and each was meant to serve a purpose and then was executed. Matwau has very little time left, but he is one of the few who've fallen in love with her. So he will do whatever she wants him too…she can use him to get to Elizabeth."

Jack looks worried.

Jack: "You must escape then…If I do, it'll be all the worse for Elizabeth, if you do, you can find a way out of this."

Hokee: "How could I escape? My only chance was the witch, but she seems rather powerless."

Jack: "Just you wait. She'll find some way out of wherever she is. But, when you do escape, _do not_ tell Elizabeth what I'm really doing."

Hokee: "If that is what you wish Kele, I won't, but she will suffer a great deal without you."

Jack: "She'll suffer more if she does know."

They pause and look around.

Hokee: "Did you happen to see my father on the rose?"

Jack: "As a matter of fact, I did. He was very odd."

Hokee: "It's the Xintam. She should have expected…dividing soul mates kills the souls. This, Lydia's soul was already dead but my father wasn't. When she finds out it failed, she'll kill him."

Jack: "He's your father, shouldn't you try and stop her?"

Hokee: "He's not my father anymore."

Jack looks around desperately trying to find a way out. Suddenly Kimi comes in, hoists Jack to his feet and leads him out.

**INDIAN TENT (Chusi's)**

Jack is shoved into the tent where Chusi is waiting.

Chusi: "I need cheering up."

Jack looks down at the blood stains where he's standing. He takes a deep breath and walks further in.

Jack: "Can I get you anything?"

He looks hopefully at her.

Chusi: "No…"

Jack looks nervous. Chusi takes off her shawl.

Jack: "Alright…what _do_ you want?"

Chusi: "I already told you _Kele_, I want _you_"

Jack looks back at the flap that serves as a door. Chusi realizes he wants to run and with a sweep of her arm conjures the image of Elizabeth. She looks pointedly at Jack. Jack understands there's no other way out of there.

Jack (under his breath): "bugger…"

He moves towards her looking very uneasy and nervous, he bends down and Kisses her. After a long Kiss, Chusi draws him down onto a pile of shawls and animal furs. They continue Kissing.

**INDIAN TRIBE **

Tia is tied to a post outside. She has her eyes closed and seems to be chanting something. Suddenly, her eyes open and they are all white. She moves her head around as if to look around. She blinks and her pupils appear again. Then, as if there are no ropes binding her, she walks away leaving the ropes lying in a heap on the floor.

**INDIAN PRISON TENT**

Hokee is sitting tied to the center pole when suddenly, Tia enters.

Tia: "Sh…"

She unties his hands

Tia: "Come quick…we must get back to the ship. I fear something might happen if we don't…something bad…"

Hokee looks confused but nods, stands up and the two sneak out of the Tent.

**BLACK ROSE DECK**

Elizabeth is sitting at the front of the ship staring out to the tribe. James approaches her.

James: "I miss him too."

Elizabeth: "He was here, he could have stayed."

James: "He had his reasons for leaving."

Elizabeth looks at him, thinking he's referring to Chusi.

Elizabeth: "That's what upsets me."

James remembers he isn't supposed to tell her anything and walks away.

**INDIAN TENT (Chusi's)**

Jack is taken away by Nukpana and Matwau enters the tent.

Chusi: "I have a job for you."

Matwau looks angrily at Jack's hat which is lying on the floor.

Matwau: "Name it."

Chusi: "I want you to put the final nail in the _Kele's_ relationship's coffin."

Matwau: "How…"

He leans in to listen to Chusi's orders.

**INDIAN TRIBE CHIEF'S TENT**

Hiamovi looks up from his 'bed' at the sound of voices.

Tia (OS): "Come…"

Hokee (OS): "Wait…If I talk to Hiamovi he can help us free Jack."

Tia (OS): "…alright…but quickly."

They enter the tent.

Hiamovi looks at the flap 'door' as it moves and Tia and Hokee enter.

Hiamovi: "Hokee, what are you doing here? I thought you'd left on some kind of mission to find your birth father."

Hokee: "I already have…but listen, we need your help."

Hiamovi: "Is this about the white man?"

Hokee: "No…it's about my mother."

Hiamovi: "What is she up to?"

Hokee: "She and a group…plan to overthrow you and stop your son taking the throne. She killed Kateri."

Hiamovi takes a deep breath. His wise face looking thoughtful.

Hiamovi: "So you want me to stop her?"

Hokee: "Well…I think the Kele will stop her."

Hiamovi: "The Kele?"

Hokee: "The white man…Captain Jack Sparrow…Kele."

Hiamovi: "I've heard of this Captain. He's a pirate."

Hokee: "Yes, but he is noble and true and he will stop Chusi. He only needs you to set him free from her."

Hiamovi: "Ah, so she's finally found a substitute for poor Matwau. Well, I expect if he is the Kele he can release himself. Although, he has never manifested himself in a white-man form. Perhaps it has hindered his powers."

Hokee: "Perhaps…will you help me?"

Hiamovi: "Come back tomorrow."

Hokee: "Thank you."

Tia pulls his arm and with a fast bow, Hokee leaves after her.

**BLACK ROSE DECK**

Matwau appears on the Deck and spots Elizabeth crying in the distance. He walks up to her.

Elizabeth: "Who are you? What do you want?"

Matwau: "I…used to be Chusi's Lover…until the Kele took my place."

Elizabeth sobs uncontrollably now.

Matwau: "We must stick together."

Something in his voice seems warm and friendly he places his hands on Elizabeth's shoulders, comforting her.

Elizabeth: "What are you doing?"

Matwau: "I loved Chusi. She never loved me, I know that. I was just one more of her lovers…to help pass the time during her immortality. And I know if I stay with her I'll die…"

Elizabeth seems to believe his words and stops crying and looks up.

Elizabeth: "What are you saying?"

Matwau looks out to the tribe and sees a canoe approach. He remembers Chusi's orders and without answering Elizabeth's question, takes her head in his arms and kisses her passionately.

Suddenly, Tia and Hokee appear on deck.

Hokee: "Elizabeth…what are you doing?"

Matwau releases Elizabeth and looks up at Hokee.

Hokee: "You're cheating on Jack? And you on my Mother? You are the one out of each relationship that I most thought was in love."

Matwau: "Chusi has no further use for me now."

Hokee: "She will kill you, you know that. Once you've served your purpose. I believe this was it. To drive the Kele and his wife further apart…"

Matwau: "I am proud of serving the noblest woman of our tribe."

Hokee: "Then you are a fool."

James approaches with a sword drawn so as to kill Matwau, but he anticipates him and pulls out a dagger.

Matwau: "I have followed her orders until the end. I shall not be killed by your unworthy hand."

And without any further words, he kills himself.

Everyone stares in amazement.

Elizabeth starts crying again. James approaches her and she falls into his arms weeping.

Elizabeth: "I love Jack…I cheated on him…but he cheated on me…"

James: "He what?"

Elizabeth: "I heard you two talking in the cabin…he admitted to finding Chusi attractive and he went back to be with her."

James: "There isn't a man here who doesn't find Chusi attractive. But Jack didn't go freely…"

Hokee: "Chusi is holding him captive…she wants him to be her new lover. She thinks that if he is, then he, as the Kele, won't take any action against her."

Elizabeth: "So…he isn't cheating on me?"

Hokee: "No…he's just there to lift the curse."

James: "He said he'd rather spend an eternity with Chusi then a life time without you…"

Elizabeth: "Said that?"

James: "Well I may have embellished a little…you know, Jack was in a hurry…he wasn't as poetic…but it's what he meant."

Tia walks up next to him and he puts his arm around her.

Elizabeth: "Alright…then we must help him…"

Hokee: "Tomorrow I shall go to Hiamovi and devise a plan…"

They all nod. Lydia starts crying in the cabin and Elizabeth goes to care for her.

**INDIAN TRIBE**

As Jack is dragged into Chusi's tent, Hokee and James sneak behind tents until they get to Hiamovi's Tent.

**INDIAN TRIBE CHIEF'S TENT**

Hiamovi is sitting in his throne chair with two guards next to him.

Hokee: "I came back…"

Hiamovi: "Who is the pale-face?"

Hokee: "This is James Sparrow…the Kele's father…"

Hiamovi: "Very well…I have had Kitchi and Cheveyo ask around the village. Apparently you were right…Chusi is up to something."

Hokee: "I assume you've sent your son somewhere safe…"

Hiamovi: "Viho is safe…"

Cheveyo, the guard on Hiamovi's left steps forwards.

Cheveyo: "We have every man in the village on our side…"

Kitchi the guard on the right steps forwards too.

Kitchi: "Except for the select few who weren't present at yesterday's meeting…"

Hokee: "Let me guess…Nukpana, Helushka…"

Cheveyo: "And a few more."

Hokee: "Alright…so when?"

Hiamovi: "How many more men do you have?"

Hokee: "seven more…"

Hiamovi: "Very well…bring them tonight and we'll strike at sundown."

Hokee nods, bows and he and James leave. Cheveyo and Kitchi move back to their places next to the throne.

**INDAIN TRIBE WOODS**

Chusi is in the middle of the circle chanting. Jack is tied to a tree behind her and all her supporters are around her. Suddenly, leaves rustling his heard all around the circle. Chusi looks up and in that instant, 50 Indian soldiers come running down the land to the clearing where Chusi's surprised supporters prepare to fight.

Kimi starts fighting Hokee as James takes on Nukpana and Gibbs on Helushka. Chusi tries to get away but is stopped by Pintel and Ragetti. She looks mockingly at him as all around her a battle wages. Pintel and Ragetti look nervous and let her pass. However, she runs into James who had just killed a young Indian.

As they start fighting, James with his sword, Chusi with the one she pulled out of a near by man, Bootstrap unties Jack and he joins in the fight.

Suddenly Jack is facing Hokee.

Hokee: "Go back to the Ship…"

Jack: "I want to fight…"

Hokee: "You are more use to us there, comforting Elizabeth."

Jack nods and sprints up the hillside and back to the canoe. He rows over to the ship.

**BLACK ROSE DECK**

Jack climbs onto the deck where Elizabeth and Tia are sitting. Tia looking out to the Village and Elizabeth holding Lydia. Both she and Lydia look healthy for the first time.

Elizabeth: "You're back!"

Jack: "yes I am…"

He picks James up in one arm as the toddler runs to him and Andrew in the other. He walks up to Elizabeth and kisses her.

They walk into the Cabin where Jack lets James and Andrew run back out and where Elizabeth puts Lydia in her cot before resuming kissing on the bed.

**BLACK ROSE DECK**

Jack and Elizabeth are lying next to each other, smiling at each other. There is movement outside and James runs in to the cabin. There is blood on his clothes but he isn't hurt. Jack and Elizabeth look up.

James: "Killed most of them…"

Elizabeth: "So we can go…"

Jack looks up, realizing everything _isn't_ ok.

Jack: "You didn't get her did you? You didn't kill Chusi…"

James: "She got away…she and those three supporters she always has with her."

Elizabeth looks worried.

Elizabeth: "Then let's go away, before they find us…"

Jack: "No…we can't…If we go, she'll just curse you again. We can't go until she is dead…and if I don't go back, she'll definitely kill you."

He stands up, grabs his shirt off the floor, and puts it on. Walks to Elizabeth and kisses her passionately.

Jack: "I love you."

Elizabeth starts crying silently. Jack looks down at Lydia in her cot, then at James and Andrew who are running around and leaves.

He turns around.

Jack: "Get everything onto the Pearl. I know you'll find a way to kill her…Once you do…we'll get on the Pearl and be free again."

Elizabeth nods but the tears keep streaming down her cheeks. Jack turns away, goes down the side of the ship and into the canoe.

Through the cabin windows, Elizabeth can see him rowing back to the tribe.

**INDIAN TRIBE**

Jack gets out of the canoe and walks into the silent village. Everywhere, there are wounded soldiers; Jack recognizes one or two as being secret followers of Chusi's. He continues walking into the forest but takes a different trail then before.

He reaches a clearing where a couple of tents are set up and where everything is heavily guarded by Chusi's men.

Nukpana: "…she's inside."

Jack walks past him into the tent.

**INDIAN SECRET TENT**

Chusi looks up at Jack as he enters. He pushes Kimi aside and starts looking after her wounds himself.

Chusi: "I thought you'd be far away by now…"

Jack: "I couldn't leave…"

Chusi: "Because you knew I'd kill her…"

Jack looks very annoyed at what he's about to do and say.

Jack: "No…"

He walks towards her and, bends down ad kisses her.

Jack: "…I came back for you…"

He resumes kissing as Chusi looks triumphant.

**BLACK ROSE DECK**

Elizabeth is on deck with Bootstrap, at the front of the ship, Tia and James are once again locked in a passionate kiss. Elizabeth looks away as it reminds her of Jack.

Bootstrap: "We'll find a way to get him."

Elizabeth: "I know…but until we do, he's out there doing…god knows what with Chusi, and I know he's doing it for me, but that doesn't make me like it any more!"

Bootstrap: "true, it can't be easy for you…"

Elizabeth: "It certainly isn't! I'm incredibly tired…"

Bootstrap: "Aye, looking after a five month old baby, a five year old and a one year old can't be easy to do alone…I wouldn't know…"

Elizabeth: "No you wouldn't…may be having a father would have made him different…"

Bootstrap: "Not to worry, even if they never had Jack, they'd never turn into what he became…"

Elizabeth: "I certainly hope not…"

She looks tiredly around as James and Andrew sit on the floor tossing coins at each other.

Elizabeth: "I'm going to sleep…"

He walks into the cabin and closes the door.

At the front of the ship, Tia and James finally break apart. James starts kissing her neck.

Tia: "You know what I be thinking James? That the Indian boy is wrong…what if Jack isn't the Kele?"

James: "What do you mean?"

Tia: "Well…The Kele is supposed to be a great lover…and I happen to know a sparrow that is just as good a lover, or better then Jack."

James smirks at her and they resume kissing.

**INDIAN SECRET TENT**

Chusi and Jack are lying on the shawls and skins that serve as a bed.

Chusi: "I know what you're feeling you know…torn away from the one you love by duty…I also lost man I loved because he was duty bound to honour his marriage."

Jack: "You killed him…"

Chusi: "He was no more use to me…he had no soul…"

Jack: "You took his soul…where's the love in that?"

Chusi: "I understand your bitterness towards me...but you shall grow to like me…they all do eventually. You shall forget all about this Elizabeth and learn to love me."

Jack roles his eyes at the ceiling and mumbles.

Jack: "I doubt it…"

Chusi: "Oh, and if you do happen to se one of them lurking around, trying to kill me, tell them it is pointless. We are no longer in Hiamovi's Territory. This is land belonging to a different tribe, a tribe that fully stands by me…they will not allow any pale-faces in without my agreeing…and I don't agree."

She pulls Jack's face towards her and kisses him.

**BLACK PEARL DECK**

Back on the pearl, Elizabeth is leaning on the mast where she once tied Jack. James approaches her.

James: "Any news?"

Elizabeth: "No, Hokee and the other men are still looking for them. They fear they might have gone into enemy territory."

James: "And if they have?"

Elizabeth: "Then we have to wait for her to emerge again."

Hokee appears next to her holding Ayasha.

Hokee: "If we invade Chaqhmongwi land we risk the break out of a war."

James: "Well…I'm sure that wouldn't be that bad…we do have a ship, and thereby canons…we could just blast them."

Hokee: "Then we'd have to lure them here. That would risk the lives of our women and children."

Elizabeth: "Well…then, I suggest we wait…"

James looks surprised

James: "You do know what Jack is doing…"

She closes her eyes and sighs.

Elizabeth: "Yes…but I love Jack and he's doing this for me. I won't jeopardise my safety for which he gave up his freedom."

James nods. Elizabeth looks at them and walks up to the Helm where Andrew and James are playing around with the wheel as Bootstrap laughs.

Elizabeth: "Boys…stop that."

Bootstrap: "It's alright."

Andrew: "I'm going to be a captain of a grand ship when I'm big."

James: "Me captain."

They start arguing over who's going to be captain.

Elizabeth smiles.

Elizabeth: "Well, if they're any trouble, call me."

Bootstrap nods and continues laughing at the two boys.

Elizabeth goes into the cabin where Lydia is sitting on the bed.

**BLACK PEARL CABIN**

Elizabeth starts looking in the draws until she finds a map. She examines it carefully. Tia comes in.

Tia: "Ah, I see he's kept it."

Elizabeth: "What is this?"

Tia: "Ah…you see…that is the map to what people see as eternal youth."

Elizabeth: "Immortality?"

Tia: "In a way yes…you must know Jack's greatest hope is to live forever."

Elizabeth: "Yes…"

Tia: "Well…that there will guarantee him immortality."

Elizabeth examines the map closer.

Elizabeth: "It looks pretty dangerous."

She looks closer at the monsters and twisters shown on the map.

Tia: "That is why we don't see that many immortal people."

Elizabeth: "Do you think Jack could get this?"

Tia: "I know he'll try…"

**INDIAN SECRET TENT**

Jack looks around for something to eat. He fins what looks like a bottle of rum, takes a sip then spits it out.

Chusi: "That's not for drinking…"

Jack whips his moth and looks cautiously at the drink.

Jack: "I'm not even going to ask what's in here."

He looks back at where the supplies should be.

Jack: "There's no food. Or drink."

Chusi: "Then we'll have to send for more."

Jack: "What? You're going to go back to the village?"

Chusi: "No, I'll send one of them three."

She motions to the flap door that is being guarded by Nukpana, Helushka and Kimi.

Jack: "What if they get caught?"

Chusi: "Then I'll send you."

Jack looks like that would be an excellent way to escape.

Chusi: "If you don't come back, I'll just kill your children and then your wife one by one."

Jack looks angrily at her and resumes searching through the supplies for something to eat.

Jack: "You know what, I don't get it, if this other tribe likes you, why don't they give you supplies?"

Chusi: "They won't give me supplies if I can take them from Hiamovi and weaken his people so they can be attacked and conquered."

**BLACK PEARL DECK**

Pintel and Ragetti are at the helm talking.

Pintel: "You know what…"

Ragetti looks up at him.

Ragetti: "T's been a month since we last saw Jack…I don't think he's coming back."

Pintel: "Well…he is the captain…we should try and save him."

Gibbs approaches.

Gibbs: "Jack would understand…It's the code…"

Cotton approaches.

Cotton's Parrot: "Keep to the code."

Marty looks at him.

Marty: "The missus wouldn't agree…"

Ragetti: "She don't got to go…"

Mart smiles at him and runs down to lift the anchor. Gibbs turns the wheel.

**BLACK PEARL CABIN**

Elizabeth sits up in her bed and notices Jack's rings moving from side to side on the desk. She stands up, puts on a robe and looks out of the cabin. She notices they are moving and runs up to the helm.

**BLACK ROSE DECK**

James follows closely behind Elizabeth.

Elizabeth: "What are you doing?"

Ragetti: "We're keeping to the code."

Elizabeth looks upset and angrily at James. He motions with his hands that he knew nothing of that.

Pintel: "Means…we're leaving…"

Elizabeth: "I know what that means."

Gibbs: "Jack fell behind, he'd understand. We've got plunder to find."

Marty: "We ain't pirates if we sit around waiting for him."

Cotton's Parrot: "Keep to the code."

James: "You're forgetting one very important thing mates…"

They all look blankly at him. He roles his eyes and roles up his sleeve revealing a tattoo of an elaborate 'C' crossed by an 'X'.

They all breathe in deeply at the sight of it and Gibbs removes his hat.

James: "I'm Captain James Sparrow…Savvy? You can only keep to the code if the captain tells you to keep to the code. It's in the Codex, and whilst I'm here, you're going to honour the code."

They all take deep, sharp breaths.

James: "Also, I happen to think that instigating a mutiny is also against the code."

Gibbs: "Mutiny? This isn't a mutiny. We know Jack, he'd understand."

Elizabeth looks back towards the tribe as it disappears.

James: "He'd understand would he? He'd understand why you set off without him, taking his dearly beloved with you…not to mention his children?"

Gibbs: "Aye…you're right…Jack needs us…"

Pintel: "But…the rum…the loot…"

James: "Not without Jack."

He takes out his pistol and aims it at Pintel.

James: "Get away from there…"

Pintel: "Come on…"

Ragetti: "Poppet?"

They all look towards Elizabeth who is standing on the back of the ship grabbing a rope.

Elizabeth: "You're right you know…you have no reason to stay here…But Jack needs me…"

At that she jumps over the back of the ship and into the water. The men sprint up to the back and look over to where Elizabeth is swimming back to shore. James holds his pistol to Pintel.

James: "We are going back…"

Pintel holds his hand to his forehead in a salute and he and Ragetti run bellow deck nervously.

Gibbs: "Sorry sir…don't know what cam over me…"

James: "Don't let it happen again, Gibbs."

Gibbs nods and takes a swig of a nearly-empty rum bottle.

James: "You know…that might have been what cam over you…"

Gibbs looks at the rum bottle and nods. Once James has walked away, he takes another swig of it.

**Some time later**.

The Pearl stops again next to the Rose. Gibbs and Marty hold lanterns to their heads looking out at the water as, in a long-boat, James and Bootstrap search for Elizabeth.

**INDIAN TRIBE**

Elizabeth is washed ashore by a wave and she coughs out a lot of water. Suddenly a man appears next to her. He hoists her up and drags her into a tent.

**INDIAN CHIEF'S TENT**

Elizabeth is sitting on a chair with a skin shawl over her shoulders holding a smoking drink in one hand. In front of her, Hiamovi is standing with some of his men.

Hiamovi: "Who are you?"

Elizabeth: "Elizabeth Sparrow."

Hiamovi: "I heard of Elizabeth Swann…but not Sparrow."

Elizabeth: "I'm Elizabeth Swann but when I married Jack, I took on his name."

They look blankly at her.

Elizabeth: "Jack…the Kele…my husband…"

Hiamovi: "Why would you change your name?"

Elizabeth: "It's tradition."

Hiamovi: "But your name was chosen by your parents…you should honour them."

Elizabeth: "Well…that's not how it works for us…"

They look at her obviously perplexed at what she just said.

Elizabeth: "Well…do you know where Jack is?"

Hiamovi: "The Kele hasn't been seen for two full moons. Neither has Chusi."

Elizabeth: "Do you have no idea where they are?"

Cheveyo: "We have seen smoke coming from within the woods. But we cannot go there. It is enemy land."

Elizabeth: "Well…couldn't, I don't know…you're sorceress find it out?"

Hiamovi: "Chusi is our most powerful sorceress. If she doesn't want to be found, she won't be found."

Elizabeth: "and this enemy…is there anyway you could talk to them…negotiate?"

Hiamovi: "They are the equivalent of pirates to us."

Elizabeth looks curiously at him.

Hiamovi: "They attack villages whenever they see fit for profit. There is no talking to the likes of them."

Elizabeth: "…you'd be surprised."

Hiamovi doesn't understand what she means.

Elizabeth: "Look…if they really are like pirates, I may be able to make a deal with them."

Hiamovi: "They _are_ like pirates…"

Cheveyo: "They even follow the 'Brethren Code'"

Kitchi: "…what ever that is…"

Elizabeth: "It's a code set down by the pirates Morgan and Bartholomew…the pirate code."

Hiamovi looks suspiciously at her.

Hiamovi: "How do you know this?"

Elizabeth: "Well…I'm a pirate…we all are…"

Hiamovi looks confused at her. He says somethin to Cheveyo in his native language.

Cheveyo: "The chief has never heard of a female pirate."

Elizabeth: "I'm not much different from male pirates…"

Kitchi: "So you too are a murdering criminal?"

Elizabeth: "Beg pardon?"

Cheveyo looks sharply at Kitchi and Yells at him in they native language.

Cheveyo: "Sorry miss, Kitchi's family had a bad run in with pirates."

Elizabeth: "I'm used to it…But so…about these so called pirates…"

**BLACK PEARL DECK**

James is at the helm with Gibbs. Marty, Bootstrap, Hokee and Cotton approach them.

James looks at them.

Marty: "Capn' Sparrow…we were wondering…"

He stops and looks at the floor. Bootstrap roles his eyes.

Bootstrap: "James, is that tattoo what we think it is?"

James smiles.

James: "This…"

He reveals again the 'X' crossed 'C'.

James: "Aye…"

Marty: "so…you're…you're the…"

James: "They keeper of the code…aye…"

They all look at him like small children looking at an idol.

Bootstrap: "do you have it?"

James: "Do you think I'd bring it with me? It's safely stashed away."

Pintel and Ragetti appear still looking at James in fear that he might kill them.

Ragetti: "Where?"

Pintel looks at him sharply to try and shut him up.

James: "Rose Island…"

They all nod.

Gibbs: "Well...Capn'…what are we going to do? Miss Elizabeth is gone."

Pintel: "She's dead?!"

Tia approaches them from the other stairs.

Tia: "No…"

She has her crab claws I her hands and throws them on a barrel of rum.

Tia: "She's on land. She's with the chief."

James: "Alright then…we're going to go and get her."

They all look questioningly at him.

James: "My son left me in charge…I'm sure that entails keeping an account of the whereabouts of his wife…and ensuring that her whereabouts are no where near Chusi."

Gibbs nods and follows him to the long boats. Marty, Cotton, Hokee and Bootstrap follow and after processing the information for a few more seconds, Pintel and Ragetti join them.

**INDIAN CHIEF'S TENT**

Elizabeth is sitting on the chair looking at the ceiling thoughtfully. She suddenly seems to remember something and Hiamovi looks at her as she stands up.

Hiamovi: "What is it?"

Elizabeth: "Did you say they followed the pirate code...the Brethren code."

Cheveyo: "Aye…"

Elizabeth: "They I know way to get the Kele back and to get you your traitor."

**BLACK PEARL DECK**

James is looking through the spyglass out to sea. From the village, a small canoe approaches carrying a single passenger.

The canoe stops next to the Pearl and Elizabeth climbs aboard.

Elizabeth: "James..."

James approaches as he closes the spyglass.

Elizabeth: "That tattoo was the sign of the brethren code wasn't it?"

James looks somewhat surprised at her.

Elizabeth: "I need you to come ashore with me."

James: "Why?"

Elizabeth: "Chusi has Jack in the land of an enemy tribe."

James looks at her taking in her words.

Elizabeth: "They're like land pirates, they follow the brethren code. I think they might do what you tell them too."

James processes this then nods.

James: "'might'?"

Elizabeth: "Well…they are pirates…"

James looks hurt.

Elizabeth: "No offence, just…I've met a lot of bad pirates…you know…amongst the good."

James smirks in a Jack-ish way.

James: "What if they don't? We're sea pirates, lass. We need our canons."

Elizabeth trys to think of something to convince him.

Elizabeth: "But…you're a Sparrow. Hell, I'm a Sparrow. We can do what ever we want…"

James takes a deep breath and nods.

James: "You're right…"

Elizabeth smiles and James jumps down the steps to the cargo hold to call all the other men.

**INDIAN CHIEF'S TENT**

James, Hokee and Elizabeth are in the chief's tent talking to Hiamovi, Cheveyo and Kitchi. Outside, the rest of the men of the pearl await orders with the Indian army. Outside a small tent, Tia is sitting, looking unhappy as she looks after the three screaming, restless children.

Hiamovi: "So…you…"

He nods at James.

Hiamovi: "Are the legendary keeper of the code."

James: "Yes."

Hiamovi: "and you can get these savages to do what you wish."

James: "If they truly follow the code they'll have no choice but to agree with me."

Hiamovi: "And if they don't…do as you say that is?"

James: "That's why we need the army ready to attack."

Hiamovi: "You want my men to face death, and my women to face hunger and torture to ensure _your_ safety?"

Hokee: "And the Kele's safety…"

Elizabeth: "If you had stopped Chusi when she first became a problem, we wouldn't be in this mess to begin with and Jack would still be free. You owe us."

Hiamovi: "Owe you? I owe you nothing."

Elizabeth: "Oh, stop being so bloody proud. You know perfectly well that if James doesn't succeed, your enemy will rise against you, and if that happens; weather you like it or not, you're going to have to fight them."

Cheveyo and Kitchi exchange looks of agreement. Hiamovi scratches his head thinking.

Hiamovi: "I fear you are right."

Elizabeth: "So you will back us up?"

Hiamovi nods. Elizabeth looks incredibly happy and hugs James who looks incredibly uncomfortable.

Hiamovi stands up and walks out of the tent, everyone else follows.

**INDIAN TRIBE**

All the Indians bow down to Hiamovi. Pintel, Ragetti, Marty and Gibbs look at each other and do the same. Bootstrap roles his eyes and remains standing. Hiamovi gives orders in their native language and the army cheers. James gets ready to leave with Kestejo and two other guards behind him to cover his back when he remembers there is something he must do first. He turns to Elizabeth.

James: "Lass."

Elizabeth, who had been talking to Hokee looks at him. He hands her a key.

James: "I should have passed this down to Jack a long time ago. I died once with it."

He laughs to himself.

James: "If that happens again, it won't be good for piracy."

Elizabeth looks down at it.

Elizabeth: "What does it open?"

James: "The codex."

Elizabeth takes a deep breath and puts the key around her neck.

James: "If something happens to me, give that to Jack."

She nods. James approaches Tia. He kisses her passionately.

James: "T's been great."

Tia nods and smiles. James looks at the kids.

James: "Go back to the pearl and take them with you."

Tia: "I wasn't planning on staying here…I know you well enough to ever expect you to succeed."

He smirks and she smiles. They kiss again and then James sets off.

**ENEMY TRIBE TERITORY**

James enters a heavily wooded area. Kestejo and two other men hide behind separate bushes holding spears. James nods at the, and continues walking further

in. After a few minutes of walking, holding a lamp, he hears a noise behind him. He turns around and is ambushed by 6 Indians wearing dark skin clothing and holding bloody spears. They start yell in their native language.

James looks around slightly amused. He doesn't reach for his sword or anything.

James: "Parley."

All the Indians look at each other, then the tallest one nods and grabbing James by the arms, they drag him to the tribe.

**INDIAN ENEMY TRIBE**

As James is dragged by, all the people look at him curiously. He is shoved into a tent positioned on higher ground and much larger then Hiamovi's.

**INDIAN ENEMY CHIEF'S TRIBE**

The chief looks curiously at the new comer. He talks to one of the guards on the left. He walks up to James and ties his hands then stands next to him with his spear to James' throat.

One of the guards who had captured him steps forwards, the others leave.

Hania: "He has invoked the right of parley."

James: "We pirates must honour the code."

The chief says something to the guard on his right.

Chua: "I shall translate. The chief cares not for learning the language of the pale-face."

James nods in agreement. The chief says something to Chua.

Chua: "Gahege wishes to know your intentions in our territory."

James: "I have come on a mission."

Chua translates and Gahege says something back.

Chua: "What kind of mission?"

James: "You know of Chusi?"

The chief looks up at the name and yells something ant Chua.

Chua: "What do you want of her?"

James: "She has my son…I want him back. Why did he yell?"

Chua shakes his head signifying that he's not allowed to say.

James: "Very well…"

Chua translates for the chief. He says something back.

Chua: "Why would we help you? You are a white man."

James: "Because you are a pirate, as am I and the code states no pirate can refuse help to another in a time of peace."

Chua translates. Gahege spits something back.

Chua: "Peace? A time of peace? You invaded our territory. This is not peace."

James processes what he said and nods.

James: "If not for that, then for this…"

He struggles to release his hand from the guard who lets go after Gahege nods. James roles up his sleeve and reveals the 'X' crossed 'C'. Gahege gets up and grabs his arm examining the tattoo.

Gahege: "What is this?"

James: "I thought you didn't speak English."

Gahege: "Only when I sont want to."

James nods with a 'fair-enough' expression on his face.

Gahege: "If this is true. How did you let yourself get captured, and why have you no crew?"

James: "I have a crew…I just chose not to risk their lives. That's what a good captain does."

Gahege: "What ever happened to no heroes amongst thieves?"

James: "Oh, I'd never get them back once they fell behind. But so long as they don't come, I don't have to feel guilty for letting them fall behind."

Gahege examines James' face and then lets go of his arm.

Gahege: "Name your terms."

James: "It's very simple. You will allow Hiamovi's troops to enter your territory. They won't attack you if you don't attack them. We get my son back and kill Chusi…oh, and you cannot enter their territory. If this is suitable, you shall receive 100 gold coins."

Gahege thinks it through.

Gahege: "When?"

James: "When what?"

Gahege: "The coins."

James: "After the battle."

Gahege: "You shall come alone."

James nods in agreement.

Gahege: "Agreed."

They shake hands. James removes his hand and nods. He takes his sword from a table on the side where Hania had put it, places it back in the sheath and walks out.

They all watch him go. The Chua looks at Gahege.

Chua: "Orders?"

Gahege: "Put two men on him. Follow him back to village and report back. I want to know if he was speaking the truth."

Chua: "We shall not attack, sir?"

Gahege: "They are the lesser of two evils. If they can rid us of Chusi, I shall stand by them…this once."

Hania: "Besides, that was Captain James Sparrow."

Chua: "Captain? I don't understand."

In the corner, and old man looks up. He is smoking some sort of Indian pipe.

Nixkamich: "He is the keeper of the Brethren Code. He has power over all other pirates. My son, you would do well to ensure your men have a bit of intelligence."

Gahege looks angrily at Chua then at the floor as to apologise.

Nixkamich: "As for your plan. That is the smartest choice I've ever seen you make."

Gahege kneels by his father.

Gahege: "Thank you father."

Nixkamich: "That Chusi is nothing but trouble."

Gahege nods.

Nixkamich looks back out the small hole that serves as a window and Gahege takes that cue to return to his throne. Through the window, James can be seen walking back into the forest.

**INDIAN CHIEF'S TENT**

Hiamovi, Elizabeth, Hokee and James are sitting on some little 'puffs' on the floor talking.

Hiamovi: "What did they say?"

James: "They agreed."

Hiamovi: "Just like that?"

James: "I was surprised too.

Hiamovi: "Can we trust them?"

Elizabeth: "Do we have a choice?"

Hiamovi: "Very well…we'll go and get the Kele back. Then we'll deal with Chusi."

Elizabeth: "What will happen to her?"

Hiamovi: "She'll be executed."

Hokee: "Painfully…"

Elizabeth looks surprised at how alright he is with the thought of his mother dying. Hokee notices her face.

Hokee: "She was never much of a mother. And she killed your…our father."

Elizabeth nods.

Hiamovi stands up and starts walking outside.

Hiamovi: "Well…I'm going to ready the warriors. I assume you wont be joining us."

Elizabeth looks around assuming he's talking to someone else. When she notices he is looking straight at her she looks outraged.

Elizabeth: "Why?! Because I'm a woman!"

Hiamovi: "It is not custom for women to fight, am I wrong?"

He looks at James.

James: "But believe me, from what I hear…you want this one out on the field."

Hiamovi looks at Elizabeth, nods and walks out.

Elizabeth: "Did you see that?"

James: "I thought it was quite understandable…wasn't it? I mean, it isn't normal even for pirates to be women…"

Elizabeth nods.

Elizabeth: "True…so, let's go."

She stands out and walks out after Hiamovi. Hokee and James follow.

**ENEMY TRIBE TERRITORY**

The Indian Warriors move slowly through the forest holding spears and torches. In front, Hiamovi, James, Hokee and Elizabeth walk. Elizabeth is holding a sword, James a pistol, Hiamovi a threatening looking axe and Hokee and large spear.

In the distance, smoke Chusi's camp is seen. Hiamovi signals for the warriors to stop so he can brief them on the plan.

Hiamovi: "Alright, those are Chusi, Nukpana, Helushka and Kimi's tents. They are the main players and I want them alive if possible. Around this area you'll also find camps for the other traitors, those you can kill."

Hokee: "If you find the white man, bring him to us. He is the Kele."

The warriors start murmuring between themselves. Hiamovi nods and they continue walking cautiously through the forest.

**CHUSI'S TENT**

Chusi and Jack are lying on the floor kissing 'passionately'. Suddenly the sound of footsteps can be heard. Chusi pushes Jack off her onto the side, stands up and pulls a shawl over her shoulders. She walks out of the tent. Jack passes the back of his hand over his mouth and spits on the floor. He then hears a familiar voice.

Elizabeth (OS): "Find him…"

He stands up, pulls on a shirt and straps on his sword then follows Chusi outside.

**ENEMY TRIBE TERRITORY**

Chusi, Nukpana, Helushka and Kimi stand in the clearing where their camp is set up trying to identify the source of the noise. Jack joins them.

Approaching, the warriors start to split and run in different directions. Only Hiamovi, James, Elizabeth, Pintel, Ragetti, Hokee, Marty, Cotton, Bootstrap, Cheveyo and Kitchi advance closer to Chusi's hide out.

Chusi spins around, her eyes closed to identify the source of the noise. She opens her eyes and sees Chua and Hania hiding behind some trees on the opposite side of the camp from where the noise is coming. She looks at them as they hide back behind the trees and then begin sprinting back to the tribe. As she moves to tell Helushka to follow them, the fighters burst into the clearing, spears aimed at her. In a quick movement of her shawl, she disappears in a puff of smoke leaving only Jack and her followers to face the fight.

A fight begins. In the distance, shouts and screams are heard from other secret camps as the traitors are killed. With the confusion, Jack looks around trying to find Elizabeth. As he moves backwards to get onto some higher ground to try and spot her, he hits her as she moves backwards as Helushka tries to kill her. Jack immediately unsheathes his sword and stands between Elizabeth and Helushka. With a few swift moves, he cuts Helushka arms and the man falls to the ground where he is caught by Cheveyo and Kitchi. Although being only three, Nukpana, Helushka and Kimi put up a fight and it takes a while to be able to have them, hands tied behind their backs, kneeling by a tree guarded by Cheveyo and Kitchi. Jack and Elizabeth run into the Tent where Jack had been kept prisoner as the crew, Hiamovi and Hokee move further into the woods to find Chusi.

**CHUSI'S TENT**

Jack and Elizabeth fall into each other's arms kissing passionately. When they finally break apart Jack is the first to speak.

Jack: "They won't find her."

Elizabeth: "They will…don't worry."

She kisses him again.

Jack: "No one known where she's gone."

Elizabeth looks at him trying to read his expression.

Elizabeth: "You do?"

Jack: "Yes…come."

He takes her hand and the two run out of the tent.

**ENEMY TRIBE TERRITORY**

Running silently through the forest, Elizabeth holds on tight to Jack's hand.

Elizabeth: "Are you going to tell me where we're going?"

Jack hushes her and pulls her behind a tree. He motions with his head for her to look to the right of the tree. There, on the side of a hill, a hole could be seen leading into some kind of underground hide out from where light was emerging.

Jack: "Lizzie, wait outside, what ever you see or here, don't go in. and remember. I love _you_."

He kisses her passionately and the two approach the entrance. Jack lets go of her hand and walks in.

**CHUSI'S HIDE OUT**

Jack enters and Chusi turns to face him, startled by the new comer. She raises her hand, ready to drop her magical herbs and make another sudden exit but stops in mid air as Jack walks closer to her and kisses her.

**ENEMY TRIBE TERRITORY**

Elizabeth looks inside and sees the shadows of Jack kissing Chusi. She takes a few steps back and accidentally steps on a try stick causing it to break loudly. The echo spreads out through the never-ending forest and is quickly followed by the sound of voices.

Gibbs (OS): "This way…"

Elizabeth looks as the lanterns and torches draw closer.

**CHUSI'S HIDE OUT**

Having taken her by surprise, Jack momentarily has the upper hand. As Chusi brings her arm down to put around jack's waist, Jack grabs it and in one quick move, forces her to drop the herbs, and pushing her back, does a spin kick to throw the bag of herbs, that Chusi was lunging for, as far away as possible.

Chusi: "You betrayed me…"

Jack: "Pirate…Lizzie!"

**ENEMY TRIBE TERRITORY **

Elizabeth signals to Gibbs where she is and as the men draw closer, she hears Jack call and enters the cave.

Moments, later, the crew of the pearl and a bunch of Indians including Hiamovi and Hokee stop outside the hide out. Following Elizabeth's orders, they stay outside, quietly, patiently waiting.

**CHUSI'S HIDE OUT**

Elizabeth enters the small hide out to see Jack holding Chusi's hands behind her back.

Jack: "Hand me that rope over there…"

He nods at it with his head. Elizabeth picks it up and helps Jack tie Chusi's hands.

They smile at each other, and Jack pushes Chusi outside where he is met by cheers from all the warriors and his crew.

**ENEMY TRIBE TERRITORY**

As they all walk back to the tribe, Cheveyo and Kitchi hold on to a rope that is binding Helushka, Kimi and Nukpana. Just behind him, Chusi is led by Hokee.

Just behind them, Jack and Elizabeth follow the cheering crowd holding hands.

All of a sudden, Chusi manages to somehow cut her ropes on Hokee's spear and sprints back towards Jack who had just started kissing Elizabeth. In Chusi's hand, she has a sword that she had just unsheathed form James' belt. However, before she can get close enough to Jack to hurt him, Elizabeth unsheathes his sword and turns around swiftly cutting a hole into Chusi's middle.

The woman falls down on her knees shrieking in pain. Her beautiful young form starts to deteriorate and the old woman she had been in the beginning falls to the floor in her place, each second looking more and more like the 167 year old corps she is until she vanishes into nothing but dust.

They all look at the place where she'd been in amazement at what had just happened. Elizabeth looks at the sword and hands it back to Jack who cleans it on a near by tree.

Jack: "I suppose we should be getting back to the pearl."

James: "One more stop."

He shows Jack a bag filled with coins.

James: "We have a payment to make."

Elizabeth nods and they all continue walking, not one looking back to where Chusi's 'ashes' are disappearing,

**ENEMY TRIBE **

James enters the chief's tent and Jack follows behind him.

Gahege: "You were to come alone."

Two guards grab Jack.

James: "I thought there'd be no problem with bringing…the Kele. Captain Jack Sparrow."

He hands the money over to Gahege who waves at the guard who was holding Jack to release him.

Gahege: "You are the infamous Jack Sparrow?"

Jack: "The one and only…"

Gahege: "And you're the _Kele_?!"

Jack: "Apparently so…"

Gahege stands up and shakes Jack's hand.

Gahege: "Then I suppose thank you is in order."

Jack nods his head and he and James leave as Gahege goes back to his throne.

**INDIAN ENEMY TERRITORY**

As Jack and James walk back to the village, Jack turns to James.

Jack: "I am not the Kele. I wasn't the one who killed Chusi. I just happen to be an exceptionally good lover!"

Jack smirks and James pats him on the back.

James: "I know you're not. I just needed a reason for that guy not to kill you."

Jack smiles.

James: "Besides, we both know who the real Kele is."

They continue walking in silence.

**INDIAN TRIBE**

The whole village is gathered outside the large chief's tent to say goodbye to the Kele and the rest of crew.

Hiamovi: "Farewell, Kele. You came and you abolished evil from this village, how can we repay you?"

Jack: "Repay? …by understanding once and for all that I am not the Kele."

Hiamovi and the Indians look at him not understanding what he's saying.

Jack: "Think about it, the Kele is supposed to be a great warrior and one who is a great lover. You assumed I was the Kele because I am Captain Sparrow. But I can think of 5 other sparrows present here, and one that is more the Kele then I'll ever be."

Hiamovi: "Who?"

Jack pulls Elizabeth towards him by the waist.

Jack: "Elizabeth Sparrow. She's the one who ultimately got rid of Chusi, and between you and me, she _is_ a great lover."

He kisses her passionately and the Indians cheer.

Jack: "and one more thing…to truly repay me…I want to hear from your mouth boy…"

He points at Hokee.

Jack: "Which is the fastest ship in the Caribbean…?"

Hokee smiles.

Hokee: "The Black Pearl."

Everyone cheers and Jack kisses Elizabeth again. After accepting a small wooden carved object form Hiamovi, Jack jumps down from the stage-like place where he'd been standing and walks over to James taking baby Lydia from him while he waits for Elizabeth to say goodbye to her brother.

Elizabeth: "Come with us,"

Hokee smiles and picks his daughter up as Kwaho stands next to him.

Hokee: "My place is here…this is where I belong. I must be loyal to my family."

Elizabeth opens her mouth to tell him that she is his family.

Hokee: "I am not talking about blood family; I am talking about my family community. We stand for each other. They need me and I need them."

Elizabeth nods and hugs her brother; she says a quick goodbye to her niece and nephew and joins Jack and the others in the canoes to go back to the Pearl. The Indians wave as they move further and further away.

**BLACK PEARL DECK**

Jack watches as Elizabeth holds Lydia's hands and the 7 month old baby takes her first steps. Jack picks her up as soon as she falls and holds her until she stops crying. Elizabeth draws closer and the two lock in a long kiss. They are pulled apart moments later by the voice of James Sparrow.

James: "What now?"

Jack looks over to his father on the Rose. With him is Bootstrap and Tia.

Jack: "Well…what do you say we go fulfil an old family dream?"

James looks curiously at him. Jack pulls a map from inside his pocket and opens it. James smiles widely.

James: "Aqua de Vida. You still want to go there…"

Jack nods.

James: "Alright…The Sparrow Fleet will go where its captain commands."

Jack smiles.

James: "Wight anchor! Hoist the Colours and brace the foreyard!"

Tia mumbles some words towards the Fury which immediately starts sailing, a rope linking it to the Rose which follows behind the Pearl. Aboard the Rose, Captain James Sparrow takes the wheel smiling as he looks at his son, Captain Jack Sparrow in the ship ahead as he, taking the wheel of his beloved Pearl and the waist of his beloved Elizabeth sails them into a new journey. As they move towards the sun rise, both ships hoist their colours, the Jolly Roger swaying in the morning wind.

The End.


End file.
